Pequeños pasos (en pausa)
by 25-Baam-V
Summary: Luego de años fuera de Japón, Miyuki Kazuya nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría tanto por una visita de Chris.
1. Timbre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diamond no ace/Daiya no ace no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Yuji Terajima. **

* * *

Despertó al sonido del timbre de su casa, era demasiado temprano para que alguien lo buscara, quería dormir más, necesitaba dormir más. Aún se sentía cansado y sumado a que no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario, despertarse y sobre todo levantarse de la cama representaba todo un reto.

Puso su mano en contra de su mesa de noche buscando sus lentes, tardó un tiempo en hallarlos. Al levantarse de la cama notó como no tenia nada más puesto que un bóxer y rápidamente se vistió con un pantalón deportivo rojo y una camisa blanca. Antes de salir de su habitación se vio en el espejo, su cara asustaba pero no podía hacer mucho, el timbre volvió a sonar y optó por lo menos arreglar un poco su cabello. Salió de su habitación, caminando en dirección de la puerta principal, el timbre ya había dejado de sonar. Escuchó unas voces.

—¿Chris-sama dónde estamos?

—¿De quién es esta casa Chris-sama?

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta se detuvo un momento para ver a través del orificio de ésta, afuera de su apartamento sólo logró ver a Takigawa Chris Yuu. Le resulto extraño porque hacía mucho años que no veía al hombre en persona, más bien, hacia mucho tiempo en el que había perdió contacto con él.

—Ya les dije que no me agreguen "sama"—. le escuchó decir en su siempre suave y calmada voz.

—Pero mami dijo que Chris-sempai era Chris-sama para nosotros —respondieron las voces sonando confundidas y atropelladas. ¿Niños?

Tomó el pasamano, procediendo a girarlo y abrir la puerta. Frente a sus ojos dos pequeños niños estaban tomados de la mano con su anterior sempai.

—¡Oh! ¡Miyuki Kazuya!—gritaron los pequeños al ver al hombre que abrió la puerta, sus oídos dolieron ante el grito de los pequeños y una especie de déjà vu vino a su mente.

—Chris-sempai buenos días —miró confuso a los niños, que ahora se escondían detrás de Chris, parecían tenerle miedo, se susurraban entre sí—¿A qué se debe la visita?.

—Buenos días Miyuki— hizo una pausa, dirigió su vista en la misma dirección que la de Miyuki para luego regresarla a este y mirarlo con una clase de disculpa en sus ojos—¿Te importaría si pasamos?.

—No hay problema, pasen por favor—el tono de voz de Chris había sido muy serio, más de lo que recordaba, le dio escalofríos.

Les dejó pasar y empezó a dirigirlos hacia su sala, pidiendo disculpas en el camino por el desorden. Al llegar y acomodarlos les ofreció algo de beber, Chis declinó su oferta amablemente, pero los pequeños querían jugo así que se dirigió a la cocina para buscarles un poco.

Luego de darles su jugo a los pequeños, se acomodó en el sillón en frente del trío que lo visitaba. No sabía que decir dado que por la expresión de Chris, notó que éste estaba totalmente concentrado en sus pensamientos y no se atrevía a comenzar la conversación por la cual lo visitaba.

—¿Por qué Miyuki Kazuya está aquí?—preguntó uno de los pequeños, mientras dirigía su mirada confusa desde donde estaba Miyuki y luego hasta donde estaba Chris; interrumpiendo así el silencio que había en la habitación— Mami dijo que Miyuki Kazuya estaba muy lejos, al otro lado de la pelota.

—Era al otro lado del mundo Eiji—le corrigió el otro pequeño amablemente.

Rió. Su risa asombró a sus tres visitantes, sobre todo a Chris porque estaba a punto de responder al pequeño. Pero no lo pudo evitar, se había dado cuenta de quién eran hijos esos niños, ahora que los miraba detenidamente era tan obvio…grandes ojos dorados, cabello castaño, el rostro de ambos se asemejaba a...

—Pues déjenme decirles, pequeñas fotocopias, que he regresado del otro lado.

—Eiji no te pregunto a tí ¡Miyuki Kazuya!—le grito el otro niño, mientras ambos lo miraban con enojo

—¡Y no somos fotocopias! —gritaron ambos.

Volvió a reír, pero su pecho se comprimió con la realización de quien podría ser el padre de los niños.

—Eiji, Seiji, no sean rudos con él— les reprendió Chris —¿Trajeron unos carritos verdad? Vayan a jugar al pasillo, necesito hablar a solas con Miyuki.

—¡Como tú digas Chris-sama!—respondieron rápidamente los niños y corrieron a hacer los que se les pidió.

Cuando los niños se marcharon, el ambiente volvió a ser pesado entre los dos adultos, parecía que Chris todavía no se decidía a hablar. El hombre seguía sumergido en su pensamientos, por lo cual, Miyuki decidió romper el silencio. Solo quería asegurarse de algo, tal vez se equivocaba…Eso esperaba.

—Así que—dudó antes de continuar —¿Ellos son los hijos de Sawamura?—añadió mientras miraba a los pequeños correr por su apartamento. No lo quería creer—. Más que una pregunta esperando no ser la correcta, por el pequeño asentimiento que Chris hizo con su cabeza después de un momento, rápidamente se convirtió en la afirmación de un hecho—...Increíble —Soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía. No siguió viendo a los niños y esperaba que esa risa no lo hubiese traicionado. Aunque tal vez si lo había hecho, con sí mismo, ya porque después de una larga pausa, lo único que manejo a decir sin sonar muy dolido y esperando que no se le notara fue:—Son idénticos a él…

Sin embargo, Chris notó el dolor, tanto en la voz como en la mirada que Miyuki dirigió a los pequeños, por eso no pudo evitar pensar en que tan mal se debía estar sintiendo el hombre frente a él, por su personalidad, por lo que había sucedido y también porque era seguro que estaba malentendiendo muchas cosas, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

— Miyuki…ellos también son tus hijos.

* * *

**Pues esto es como la introducción supongo, no estoy segura de esto...**  
**Quería contribuir al fandom en español.**

**Estaba leyendo el manga "My girl" de Sahara Mizu (hermoso manga) y pensé que no había leído un fanfic de familia Misawa (solo he visto imágenes en pixiv), así que esta inspirado en ese manga (principalmente)**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Llamada

_¡Muchas gracias por las reviews y follows! ¡Son tan amables!_

_Me _disculpo si no es lo que esperaban para este capitulo y por la tardanza también.

Gracias por leer.

**Febrero 2016: Lamento esto, está en proceso de edición. Siento mucho como está...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diamond no ace/Daiya no ace no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Yuji Terajima (al cual le doy gracias por crearlos).**

* * *

Era un escenario donde el único color que predominaba era el blanco. Los innumerables copos de nieve habían cubierto la grama, los altos árboles, las valientes flores y hasta un poco de su ropa.

Llamó a la persona frente a él:

—¡Hey! Bakamura ¿Qué se supone es eso?

—Miyuki-senpai, ¿Nunca habías escuchado sobre los extraños muñecos de nieve que forman las personas con la nieve en forma de bola?

—Tonto, es solo que eso no parece un muñeco de nieve, no tiene la forma común.

—Pues claro que no es uno común, ¡lo ha hecho el gran yo! No podría ser común. Además éste está basado en tí Miyuki, lógicamente no debería ser común, tú eres muy extraño.

—Quién habla de ser extraño. De todas maneras no se parece nada a mí, aunque digas que debería ser así.

—Eso es porque…porque no he terminado, solo espera y veras ¡Miyuki Kazuya!, la similitud te sorprenderá.

—Como digas…

—Solo espera un momento, ya lo veras.

—Sawamura…este

—…ya casi, no seas impaciente o no quedará bien.

—Sawamura-kun…yo

—...Miyuki, solo un poco más…

—Sawamura, tú sabes que…entiendes que…que cuando yo no este…cuando me vaya…eres libre de enamo…

—¡Alto ahí, Miyuki Kazuya!

—¡¿Qué?!

—No termines esa frase. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Sawamura…

—No Miyuki. ¡No te creas con el derecho de decidir por mí!

—Sawamura…yo no…

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo… ¡Yo esperare por ti! Así lo quieras o no…pero… ¡pero no tomes decisiones con respecto a mis sentimientos!…No hagas eso…

—Sawamura yo…vamos, no llores…

—Eres un gran tonto Miyuki…hablas como sí…como si mis sentimientos por ti fueran débiles…

—Sawamura, yo no quise…Lo sé…lo siento.

—Más vale que lo sientas, tonto Miyuki.

...

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Miyuki…Miyuki despierta!

El enojo y volumen en la voz del hombre de cabellos verdes solo aumentaba más, a medida que sus llamados no surtían efecto en el borracho frente a él. Lo que a su vez causaba que la personas en el lugar le dirigieran miradas molestas por el ruido que causaba.

Pero Kuramochi Youichi no lo podía evitar, estaba muy molesto. Había sido llamado a tempranas horas de la madrugada, para ir a recoger a su ex-compañero de clase, y de acuerdo a lo que le dijeron por teléfono, el tipo se había emborrachado hasta el punto del desmayo. El bar en el que descansaba estaba a punto de cerrar y era necesario que éste se fuera a otra parte, para así poder hacer la limpieza y cerrar el lugar.

Kuramochi Youchi tuvo la suerte de ser el primero en la lista de contactos.

—…wamu…lo siento…

—¿Wamu? ¡Miyuki bastardo despierta de una vez!—Kuramochi, que le había pedido un poco de agua al bartender, la vertió en la cara del ebrio.

Ya había esperado demasiado, su amabilidad hacia el alcoholizado hombre terminó en ese instante.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

Miyuki despertó al sentir lo helado del líquido en su cara, estaba a punto de empezar una pelea con quien fuese le hubiese mojado, pero no lo hizo, porque al abrir los ojos y enfocar su mirada vio a Sawamura. Ahí, frente a él estaba Sawamura Eijun, con su sonrisa tan radiante y grande como la recordaba.

Seis años habían pasado, pero la sonrisa de Sawamura seguía haciendo que su enojo se marchara, que se sintiera mareado por la luz que le rodeaba y que sonriera de la misma forma tonta como el castaño frente a él lo hacía, aunque en menor medida.

Continuó así por un rato, siguió sonriendo a Sawamura, hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza, que le sacó de su concentración y le hizo recobrar un poco sus sentidos.

Escuchando por fin su nombre de una voz que no era la de Sawamura, pero que igualmente le era familiar, habló:

—¿Kuramochi? —dijo entre pausas.

—Deja de asustar al bartender y sí, quién más podría ser. — Kuramochi chilló.

El enojo de Kuramochi había aumentado porque todo ese tiempo Miyuki había estado sonriendo al pobre bartender, el cual en respuesta lo miraba a él con disgusto. Empezó a mover al otro con cuidado y luego de ayudar a que se levantara del banco, para que fuese capaz de ponerse el abrigo.

Cuando ambos estaban de pie, listos para marcharse, dio un suspiro de alivio ya que por fin podría ir a dejarlo a su casa y regresar a la suya.

Sin embargo, cuando Miyuki notó que el otro lo estaba ayudando para marcharse del local, y en especial que ya se habían alejado un poco, clavó los pies en piso del lugar.

—¡Espera! Sawamura, él esta ahí… —exclamó con desconsuelo.

Pero cuando regresó su mirada hacia donde había estado sentado, y luego vio a la persona de pie frente a ese lugar, comprendió que había sido su imaginación, ya que no era posible que Sawamura estuviera ahí, él no estaría ahí, porque solo podría estar en…

...

—Miyuki…ellos también son tus hijos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos y por un momento incluso dejo de respirar, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Chris-senpai?, ¿Mis hijos?, ¿Soy padre?; fueron los primeros pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente confusa. Sin embargo, estos pensamientos desaparecieron en un instante, al llegar su mente al más importante de ellos, a la que debió ser su primera pregunta, a la respuesta que le ocasionaba pánico escuchar…

Guardo silencio por un largo rato, porque por alguna extraña razón por la boca no le salía sonido alguno, su cuerpo estaba rígido como roca y su corazón latía muy rápido.

—Chris-senpai eso es…—fue lo primero que manejo a pronunciar.

—Miyuki…Yo, yo pensé que ya sabias sobre ellos…—Chris bajo la mirada por un instante —Sawamura, él mencionó que ya había escrito sobre los niños en muchas cartas.

Notó como la mirada y voz de Chris tenían un tono de confusión en ellos, lo que causó que incrementara más su propio desconcierto y a la vez le creaba una mayor preocupación por la respuesta que le daría el médico a la pregunta que aún no le podía hacer.

Otro silencio les rodeó.

—Chris-senpai —espero un momento antes de continuar— ¿Dónde…dónde está Sawamura?—distinguió como su voz fue temblorosa y baja, sin parecer la suya. El nudo en su garganta seguía ahí, de hecho se hacía más grande, porque al hacer audible la pregunta su mente quedo en blanco y su corazón se detuvo por completo.

—Sawamura…él, está en el hospital Miyuki.

...

—¡Miyuki!

—¡Miyuki bastardo! Ya llegamos a tu casa, dame la llave de la puerta —gritó Kuramochi en el oído del de gafas. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje por fin podría dejar al borracho en su casa.

—…bolsillo…izquierdo…pantalón—fue lo que entendió el más pequeños de ambos.

Kuramochi abrió la puerta del apartamento, como pudo encontró el interruptor, lo presionó e ingresó al apartamento —ahora iluminado en su pasillo principal—, mientras caminaba por el lugar—buscando la habitación principal— notó como no había muchas cosas o muebles en el, lo cual le recordó que la persona que cargaba, tenía menos de una semana de regreso en Japón.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? —preguntó en voz alta, al ver a Miyuki, que ahora ya se encontraba recostado, descansando en su cama —para que estés en tal estado—continúo, era la segunda vez que veía a susodicho de esa forma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que de repente su teléfono sonó, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos de preocupación, con respecto a su amigo —lo cual nunca admitiría que paso por su mente—. Era el tono distintivo de esa persona, lo que hizo que su cara se volviera un poco pálida. ¡Rayos! Había despertado y notado su ausencia.

—Youichi —la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonada más apagada de lo normal— ¿Dónde estás? —dijo después de un gran bostezo.

—¡Ryou-san! —el pánico en su tono voz hizo que Ryousuke riera bajo— ¿Recuerdas a mi compañero de habitación en la universidad? —preguntó un poco más calmado.

—¿Miyuki-chan?

—Sí, ese mismo—. Afirmó rápidamente aunque como nombraba Ryousuke a Miyuki le seguía resultando extraño —El muy tonto se ha emborrachado y me han llamado a mí para que lo trajese a su casa—explicó—.No quise despertarte por eso vine sin decirte —añadió con algo de nerviosismo.

—Está bien, ten cuidado de regreso—dijo Ryousuke después de unos segundos de pausa y entre bostezos, terminando así la llamada, colgó.

Kuramochi —luego de un gran suspiro— guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Nuevamente dirigió la vista a la persona sobre la cama y notando como lucia, prosiguió a quitar los zapatos y buscar ropas limpias para el borracho, era increíble las molestias que le causaba. Terminó de arroparlo y justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse una mano lo detuvo de hacerlo.

—…Gracias…—dijo una voz ronca

—Sigue durmiendo, tonto. —respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre.

Otro día le preguntaría que le llevo a ese estado, pero por el momento se contentaba con tomar una foto para futuro chantaje.

* * *

**Pues esto es como una explicación (o extra) para ColdestSnow**

Eran las seis de la tarde en la residencia Sawamura, los gemelos estaban viendo un programa en la televisión, el famoso "Sazae-san", dándole así la oportunidad a Sawamura, de preparar la cena tranquilamente.

—¡Papi!—dijeron al mismo tiempo los pequeños que ahora se aferraban a las piernas de Sawamura.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó con alarma en su voz Sawamura, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba de cortar las verduras para la sopa.

—¿Quién es mami?—preguntaron, nuevamente al mismo tiempo, mirando a su padre confusos.

Sawamura guardó silencio por un momento, ¿Cómo podría explicarles sin que resultara embrollado para ellos?

—Pues verán —respondió entre risas nerviosas – ¡Miyuki Kazuya lo es!— proclamó victoriosamente, levantando su mano hecha un puño a la altura de su rostro.

Sawamura pensaba que había solucionado el problema y para su reafirmar su creencia, la respuesta pareció satisfacer tanto a los niños, que gritaron un "Osh, osha…" después de oírla y mientras regresaban al ver el programa.

Sin embargo, por la noche, mientras miraba un programa de vida salvaje, se detuvo a pensar muy detenidamente en la pregunta, era él quien había dado a luz a los pequeños y por lo tanto eso lo hacía a él la "mamá", claro, según las leyes de la selva y de los humanos.

Por la mañana arreglaría el nuevo malentendido.

"Sazae-san" no volvería a su casa.


	3. Expediente

**Consideraciones:**

**Los personajes de Diamond no ace/Daiya no ace/Ace of diamond/ダイヤのA ****y nombres afines referentes a la misma obra****, no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Yuji Terajima (al cual le doy gracias por crearlos).**

**Esto es un m-preg.**

**Esto es un universo alterno UA, sin embargo, daré lo mejor para que no exista mucho ooc. **

* * *

Había sido un día muy movido en el hospital; los casos de emergencias eran tantos que aunque él no pertenecía a esa área, tuvo que ayudar para dar abasto y así poder atender a todos los pacientes. Se sentía más cansado de lo usual, estaba exhausto.

Cuando el ajetreo se terminó y sus colegas no requerían más de su ayuda, se dirigió a su oficina. El trabajo debía continuar.

Al cruzar la esquina del pasillo en el que estaba su oficina, vio como uno de sus colegas estaba en frente de la puerta de esta, levantando su mano, a punto de golpearla.

—Yuki —lo llamó antes de que golpeara la puerta.

—Chris, te estaba buscando. —Respondió Yuki Tetsuya, que al escuchar a su amigo, dirigió su mirada en la dirección de la voz de este.

—¿Es ese el expediente de Sawamura? —preguntó, pues al ahora estar en frente de su colega, pudo ver como este tenía un sobre de manila entre medio del brazo izquierdo. El motivo de su visita era claro.

—Sí, hoy fui a chequearlo —respondió con su seriedad de siempre y mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos— , aunque déjame decirte de antemano que no se han presentado avances en su condición.—Añadió mientras tomaba el sobre de entre su brazo y luego extendía su brazo derecho para dárselo a Chris.

—Lo entiendo…muchas gracias por traérmelo.—Dijo Chris mientras tomaba el sobre y le otorgaba a Yuki una sonrisa que pedía disculpa.

—No te preocupes, es mi deber ver por su salud —para Yuki, de hecho, no era una molestia en absoluto. El también doctor se sentía mal por no poder ayudar más y pensaba que si sólo podía estar pendiente de su progreso por ser el encargado de esa área, lo haría. No era un problema—. Además, no es como si fuera un extraño para mí, en cambio, me gustaría poder hacer más por él. —Yuki consideraba que Sawamura era un buen muchacho y que lo que le había pasado era muy desafortunado.

—Gracias por tus palabras Yuki. Lamento las molestias. —Respondió Chris, entretanto tomaba el pasamano de la puerta de su oficina. El tono de su voz era muy triste.

Notando la tristeza en los ojos y voz de su amigo, Yuki quiso mostrarle su apoyo, pero no estando seguro de que era lo mejor para decir o hacer —en una situación como esa— optó por lo que resultaba mejor para expresarse, mostrar su determinación.

La determinación era un buen medio para ayudar a las personas, no estaba seguro de que forma exactamente, pero era algo natural para él. Sus ojos cafés se mostraban llenos de seguridad y confianza mientras hablaba:

—Sawamura saldrá de esto. Yo sé que lo hará. —Le aseguró mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y esperando poder haber transmitido sus sentimientos correctamente. Luego, sin más que decir se despidió y se marchó.

"Sólo es cuestión de esperar" murmuró Chris mientras entraba en su oficina, estaba agradecido por el apoyo por parte de su amigo.

Dentro de su oficina, Chris se dirigió a su escritorio, para poder inspeccionar el contenido del sobre tranquilamente. Tomó asiento y procedió a abrir el sobre, quería darle un vistazo a la información en ese expediente. Comenzó a leer el informe y algunos recuerdos pasaron por su mente mientras lo hacía; lo que sostenía con sus manos en realidad no era el expediente actual de Sawamura, en cambio, era el historial médico del anterior hospital al que había estado asistiendo, antes de que Chris pidiera que lo llevaran al hospital donde él trabajaba. Era información de suma importancia.

_Cuando Sawamura estaba alrededor del sexto mes de embarazo, fue diagnosticado con diabetes gestacional (1). Para sus allegados, y sobre todo para el propio Sawamura, la noticia fue como un baño con agua fría. Su salud apenas había mejorado, y sí a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que el embarazo por si sólo era de alto riesgo—tanto para él como para los bebes—; que padeciera de diabetes le complicaba más las cosas._

_A partir de ese momento, y a lo largo de los meses que le quedaban de embarazo, Sawamura fue muy cuidadoso con lo que comía o hacía en su vida diaria. Se cercioraba de seguir las instrucciones del doctor al pie de la letra. Dormía mucho, se relajaba por completo, no se exaltaba viendo baseball en la televisión, dejó el exceso de dulces e incluso cumplió la orden de comer su odiado natto (2). Durante ese tiempo, Chris y todos los demás, se preguntaban si ese en verdad era el mismo chico ruidoso que conocían._

_Para fortuna de todos, el trabajo duro y la dedicación, que realizó Sawamura en cuidar de su salud, fueron todo un éxito. Al final de su gran travesía (como él mismo en broma le decía), y pese a que se le había adelantado el parto, los bebes nacieron sanos, bonitos, llorones y sin complicaciones. Eran hermosos. Lo seguían siendo._

_Hasta hace un mes, la diabetes gestacional sólo era un recuerdo de años atrás, una enfermedad pasajera en la vida de Sawamura Eijun, así como lo fueron muchos resfriados. __Sin embargo, en el momento en que se enteró, que Sawamura fue ingresado al hospital de emergencia, por una condición específica, Chris recordó la enfermedad pasajera, y se dio cuenta que había pasado por alto un hecho muy importante._

_En aquel entonces, poco después del parto, los síntomas de la diabetes desaparecieron y Sawamura gradualmente fue recuperando su salud. El hecho, o más bien, la estadística que Chris había olvidado, se relacionaban con lo que podía ser una posible secuela (3), a largo plazo, de la diabetes gestacional. Sí bien esta secuela no afectaba a todas las embarazadas, que habían padecido esa condición, una minoría podrían enfrentarse, en un lapso de cinco a diez años, a desarrollar diabetes de tipo II._

_Sawamura fue un caso extraño y desarrollo diabetes tipo I._

_Fue hospitalizado porque sufrió un coma diabético._

El sonido del teléfono fijo lo alejó de sus recuerdos y lo trajo nuevamente al presente.

—¿Sí? —Contestó

—Takigawa-sensei disculpe la molestia —una voz femenina con una notable preocupación en su tono se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea— pero hay alguien que quiere verlo

Chris pensó que eso era extraño, si recordaba bien sus citas ya habían terminado por el día, además de que ya casi anochecía ¿Quién lo estaría buscando? Pensó que sí fuera porque nuevamente se necesitaba de su ayuda en la sala de emergencias, en ese caso hubiese escuchado su nombre por los altavoces, cosa que no había pasado

—Podría preguntarle su nombre y el motivo de su visita por favor —respondió, la enfermera accedió y luego pudo escuchar como ella le transmitía el mensaje al visitante.

—Dice que su nombre es Miyuki Kazuya y que desea hablar con usted urgentemente. —Fue lo que dijo la enfermera después de un momento.

—Oh…—se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de quién lo buscaba, pues habían pasado dos semanas desde que había ido a visitar a Miyuki — muy bien, dígale que en seguida bajo.

_El tiempo que se tardó en atender a Sawamura era lo que lo tenía en coma._

* * *

—¡Harucchi! —gritó un pequeño castaño, mientras se lanzaba sobre la espalda del pequeño de cabellos rosados.

—Eiji-kun pesas. Bájate por favor —. Pidió amablemente el otro pequeño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Harucchi? —preguntó el castaño, cuando notó que su amigo sostenía una hoja de papel con un dibujo en ella.

—Estoy dibujando una cheetah —respondió en voz baja Kominnato Haruichi, con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla —Ryou-chan dice que papá era como una en sus días de bachillerato. Ryou-chan sonríe mucho al decir eso. Se lo daré para que sonría más –. Dijo con determinación en sus palabras y con el sonrojo en su rostro extendido hasta las orejas.

—¡Oh! Mochi-san, ¡me gustaría poder verlo! —Exclamó el castaño.

—A mí también— una sonrisa pequeña se formó en el rostro del pequeño peli-rosa.

—¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo —mientras hablaba, Eiji puso su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda— mami nos dijo una vez que Miyuki Kazuya le recordaba a un tanuki, quizá debería hacerle un dibujo de eso.

—Es una buena idea.— Haruichi sonriendo le dijo.

—¡Entonces lo haré! —dijo Eiji.

El pequeño rápidamente dejo de apoyarse en su amigo y se fue a buscar una página y colores para su dibujo; cuando los encontró, corrió nuevamente y se posiciono al lado del peli-rosa para así comenzar con su arte. Tomo un color verde y luego sonrió, pues su mami siempre sonreía al hablar de Miyuki Kazuya y por eso pensó que era seguro que su mami iba a sonreír a montones al ver lo que le había hecho. ¡Sawamura Eiji era genial!

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por empezar el dibujo, justo antes de hacer un línea con el color tomado, se dio cuenta de algo:

—¡Harucchi! No sé cómo es un tanuki (4) —gritó con pánico y a pesar de que estaba a la par de su amigo.

—Eiji-kun…la verdad es que yo tampoco sé cómo son —admitió Haruichi, que se tocaba su oreja izquierda pues le habían dolido los tímpanos por el grito de su amigo —. Puedes preguntarle al profesor, él fue el que me mostró como hacer una cheetah – le sugirió, ya que recordó que él tampoco sabía cómo hacer un cheetah en un principio.

—¡Oh! Buena idea Harucchi, lo iré a buscar.—El castaño emocionado volvió a gritar y corrió hacia donde estaba su maestro.

Dicho maestro era Todoroki Raichi. Joven adulto de cabello negro corto, de un poco más de un metro setenta de altura y cuyo rasgo físico más distintivo, era una cicatriz en forma de "x" en su mejilla izquierda. La opinión general de él, era muy buena, ya que aunque en ocasiones es algo torpe, siempre hacia lo mejor que podía, cumplía muy bien con su trabajo y le agradaba muchos a los niños. Todoroki-sensei era muy querido por quienes lo conocían.

A pesar de eso, Todoroki Raichi tenía un pequeño problema según sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos padres de familia. Ese problema era su forma de vestir en el trabajo, dado que esta era muy llamativa. Una muestra clara de eso era esta ocasión, en la cual vestía una camisa amarilla de manga-corta con pequeñas estrellas en ella, pantalones verdes con estampado de fresas y un delantal celeste con estampado de bananas. Sí bien este no era un problema en todo el sentido de la palabra, a veces sus prendas dejaban muchos sorprendidos y ya se había registrado más de un incidente. El caso de Narumiya Mei fue muy conocido.

Al contrario de la creencia popular que Raichi no tenía sentido de la moda —o que lo había heredado de su padre, el director de la guardería "Caballo negro Yakushi"—; el verdadero motivo de su extravagante forma de vestir—en el trabajo solamente—eran sus alumnos. Él vestía de esa forma para que sus alumnos fuesen capaces de reconocerlo fácilmente en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento que necesitasen de su ayuda. Consideraba que ya que los niños a esa edad siempre gustaban de las cosas llamativas y coloridas, si él tenía algo de eso consigo todo sería más fácil para ellos.

—Sensei —lo llamó Eiji al estar a la par de él, y mientras jalaba con sus pequeñas manos de su pantalón —¿Cómo es un Tanuki?, ¿Sabe sensei cómo hacer uno?—cuestionó el niño.

—¡Kahahaha!, ¡Kahahaha! por supuesto que lo sé, no te preocupes yo te lo diré Ei-chan. — Rió-hablo nerviosamente, pues la verdad estaba algo confundido sobre la apariencia de esos animales ¿Era un mapache que parecía perro? O ¿Era un perro que parecía mapache? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones era? Todo eso era muy confuso.

Para su alivio, el timbre señalando el final del día sonó, la hora de irse a casa había llegado. Debía ayudar preparar a los niños para que se marchasen.

—¿Qué tal si te enseño el lunes? El lunes podremos hacer muchos, muchos, pero muchos tanukis—le dijo, pues notó como la expresión del pequeño era triste al darse cuenta que ya era hora de irse —. Por ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas para ir a casa.

—¡Osh, osh, osha…! —aunque dudó por un momento, el pequeño sabía que su maestro cumpliría con su palabra, por eso, mientras se marchaba a arreglar sus cosas, continuaba celebrando.

Eiji llegó nuevamente al lado de Haruichi, el cual ya se encontraba arreglando su pertenecías. Procedieron ambos a ordenar sus cosas y durante el tiempo en que preparaban para irse, le contó sobre como tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para hacer un tanuki y sobre como quería que ya fuese lunes. Ya se encontraban en la entrada principal, junto con los demás niños, cuando Haruichi asustado noto que faltaba algo o más bien alguien.

—Eiji-kun, ¿Dónde está Seiji-kun? —preguntó, puesto que ya había pasado un largo rato desde que había visto u oído al gemelo mayor, lo cual era preocupante; recordaba que había visto a ambos por la mañana. Cuando observó que Satoru-kun tampoco estaba ahí, Haruichi se preocupó aún más.

—¡Oh! Sei-cchi está durmiendo con Sato-cchi bajo el árbol. —Dijo mientras le señalaba afuera, donde dos pequeñas figuras descansaban bajo un árbol de cerezo—. ¿Voy a despertarlos?

—Sí, deberías ir a hacerlo, ya es hora de irnos. —Respondió Haruichi, luego de que un gran suspiro de alivio escapara de su boca. Eiji-kun es muy relajado, pensó.

Siguiendo las órdenes, el pequeño castaño fue corriendo a despertar al par de dormilones. Despertarlos le costó un poco, sobre todo con Sato-cchi quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, tuvo que repetir diez veces "Un oso polar, un oso polar" para que el pequeño abriera los ojos. Seiji, en cambio, era un poco más fácil de alejar del mundo de los sueños, ya que por el hecho de ser su hermano sabia la forma más efectiva de despertarlo "Chris-sama trae helado, Chris-sama trae helado" decir eso dos veces bastaba para despertarlo de un brinco, nunca le fallaba ¡Sawamura Eiji era genial!

La guardería fue quedando en silencio paulatinamente. Poco a poco los niños se fueron marchando tomados de las manos con sus padres. Cuando ya eran un poco más de las cinco treinta de la tarde, solo Todoroki-sensei y cuatro niños de su clase quedaban en el recinto, los cinco esperaban, sentados frente a la entrada principal.

—Haru-chan, tu papá dijo que vendría un poco tarde, así que no te preocupes ¿Vale? —le aseguró Todoroki, pues el peli-rosa miraba fijamente la entrada desde hace un buen rato.

—Sato-chan ¿Qué paso con tu hermano?— era extraño que su hermano todavía no lo hubiese ido a recoger, por lo general era puntual.

—Kou-nii vendrá…después del club —dijo el pequeño, antes de volverse a quedar dormido.

Conociendo las situación de dos de los pequeños, a Todoroki-sensei sólo le quedaba preguntar al par restante. Pero desde un mes atrás, este momento siempre era el peor, sobre todo para los pequeños.

—¿Saben quién vendrá por ustedes hoy? —preguntó a los gemelos, pero ambos pequeños que parecían más deprimidos de lo usual a ese momento, negaron con su cabeza.

—¡Kahahaha! No se preocupen, llamare a Takigawa-san para preguntar quién vendrá.— Raichi se levantó y procedió a caminar hacia el teléfono, se alegró un poco al ver que a la mención de Chris los pequeños se animaron un poco.

Justo cuando estaba por marcar el número de Chris, el timbre de la entrada principal y una figura parada en frente de la guardería, lo detuvieron.

—¡Abuelo!—gritaron ambos pequeños, al ver al adulto que se encontraba a la entrada de la guardería.

Al oír que lo llamaban, Miyuki Kazuki, saludó a sus nietos.

Se le había hecho un poco tarde pero ya era hora de llevarlos a casa.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diabetes gestacional (1**): Esta condición en verdad existe, de hecho, citando fuentes: Todas las mujeres embarazadas deben recibir una prueba oral de tolerancia a la glucosa entre las semanas 24 y 28 del embarazo para detectar la afección. Las mujeres que tengan factores de riesgo para este tipo de diabetes pueden hacerse este examen más temprano en el embarazo.

**Natto(2):** Es oficial que Sawamura odia el natto, creo que una guía oficial lo dice (yo lo leí en tumblr). Este es fuente de muchas vitaminas y es muy bueno para el cuerpo (internet lo dice…).

**(3)** Esta secuela es verdadera también, según mi pequeña investigación las mujeres que sufrieron de diabetes gestacional si pueden desarrollar diabetes tipo II en un futuro algo cercano, aunque en pocos casos. Lo más común que sucede a aquellas que la padecieron es que también se vean afectadas nuevamente por esta condición en embarazos próximos. Otra secuela (si la madre no se cuida adecuadamente) es que los bebes nazcan con algún padecimiento mayor.

**Tanuki (4):** He visto que las fans japonesas (pixiv) cuando dibujan a los personajes en representación de animales (Sawamura es un perro, Haruichi un conejo, Kuramochi una cheetah) a Miyuki lo hacen como un tanuki que según leí es básicamente un "perro mapache" pues es un descendientes de los perros pero con la apariencia de un mapache. Al leer más entendí un poco mejor por qué se le asociaba a este animal, resulta ser que los tanuki pueden ser "picaros, traviesos, tienen muchas mascaras pero a la vez son inocentes y distraídos".

**Caballo negro ("Dark horse" en inglés**) El equipo de Yakushi es llamado así en el manga, debido al hecho de que ha a pesar de que ha vencido a buenas escuelas, es relativamente nuevo en el ámbito del baseball escolar (según entendí).

PD: Por motivos de trama (tal vez drama) Sawamura tendrá diabetes tipo I, aunque según sé solo puede dar del tipo II. Aunque pensare mejor esto.

PD2: Es una guardería porque creí que era lo más ideal para Sawamura. Además parece ser, según otra pequeña investigación que he realizado, no hay mucha diferencia entre estas y un kindergarten en Japón ya que la mayor parte del tiempo los niños se la pasan jugando, la educación preescolar no es obligatoria y lo principal es que sirve para socializar.

PD3: No se sabe cómo se llama el padre de Miyuki, yo he optado por Kazuki.

PD4: Chris-sempai es pediatra.

PD5: Lamento la tardanza, tenía una prueba pendiente así que estuve estudiando la mitad del mes pasado. La otra mitad del mes he estado vigilada constantemente, así que no daba chance de escribir a gusto.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Charlas

**Aclaro que la obra de Yuji Terajima no me pertenece.**

**No espero ganar dinero con esto.**

* * *

...

—Entendido. —afirmó la enfermera y terminó la llamada.

En esas dos semanas después de que había ido a visitarlo, Chris no se comunicó con Miyuki porque pensó que era lo mejor. Lamentaba su ímpetu y por esa razón, creía que darle un tiempo para digerir las cosas, era muy necesario—sobre todo porque a pesar que en la visita anterior no le había compartido toda la información que había querido, notó como lo poco que le dijo le había afectado en gran medida—.

—Miyuki. — lo llamó al verlo.

—Chris-senpai, buenas tardes —le saludó el hombre de gafas.

—Ven, hablemos en otro lugar—dijo suavemente a la vez que empezaba a regresar por el camino en que había venido.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, en dirección de las escaleras, Chris pensó que sería ideal, el dirigirse a su oficina para poder charlar privadamente y a la vez para que Miyuki se sintiera más cómodo. Sabia de su —casi— fobia a los hospitales.

—Yo...quiero ver a Sawamura—articuló sorpresivamente Miyuki cuando subían por los escalones.

—Oh…está bien —replicó al mismo tiempo en el que en vez de cruzar a la derecha, lo hacía a la izquierda.

El lugar donde residían los internos estaba en el ala izquierda del hospital.

Continuaron caminando en silencio y con un paso lento hasta que Chris se detuvo abruptamente, frente a una puerta donde se leía "Sawamura".

El doctor tomó el pasamano y lo giró abriendo así la puerta. Se quedó parado en la entrada de la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Vas a entrar? — preguntó, pues Miyuki se había detenido unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta— No te preocupes, estoy seguro que a él le encantaría saber que ya has regresado —dijo con el tono tranquilizador que usaba con sus pequeños pacientes para que no lloraran—. Y que lo has visitado —añadió con el mismo tono de voz afectuoso.

Miyuki dudó por unos momentos, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta.

La habitación —como era de esperarse— era en su mayoría blanca. Una pequeña silla de este color estaba al lado del marco de la puerta, una mesa pequeña —con cuatro jarrones llenos de flores sobre ella— estaba en la esquina y un sillón celeste estaba a su lado —. Todo eso bien podría ser parte de cualquier habitación, de cualquier hospital, pero esa no era ninguna de esas dos. En esta habitación había algo diferente de otras—.

Pero lo que más resaltaba en la habitación no eran las flores o los muebles, eran las paredes. En las paredes blancas del lugar, había muchas hojas con dibujos —los cuales supuso eran de los gemelos— de temas varios, que, en contraste con el ambiente digno de hospital —que tenía la mayor parte del espacio—, hicieron que Miyuki sintiera calidez acomodándose en su pecho. El sello Sawamura estaba por todas partes.

Un poco de luz entró por la ventana e hizo que enfocase su vista en su dirección de entrada, viendo así lo inevitable, la que había sido su petición momentos antes.

Sawamura estaba en cama, tenía muchos cables conectados a él y una mascarilla de oxígeno en su boca es lo único que podía reconocer. Parecía estar durmiendo. A pesar de que solo fue un vistazo rápido—pues su respiración se entrecorto ante la vista, mareándose un poco—un recuerdo borroso de su madre pasó por su mente, qué sin ser claro era doloroso. No pudo evitar comparar a Sawamura con su madre.

Miró hacia las paredes para calmarse.

—Debí de haberlo sospechado, en los últimos días se miraba pálido y parecía que había bajado un poco de peso — habló Chris.

El mayor de ellos se recriminaba ese hecho a cada instante, el no haber evitado el estado actual en que se encontraba Sawamura, y es que se preguntaba: ¿Cómo podía ser doctor y no notar la salud de una de sus personas más importantes?

—Si tan sólo lo hubiese notado antes, él no estaría así — continuó y entonces Chris, que había estado evitando ver directamente a Sawamura, al decir esto posó sus ojos en la figura que descansaba sobre la cama del hospital.

El dolor que inundó sus ojos fue evidente para Miyuki.

Por otra parte, el menor de los dos hombres, solo pudo guardar silencio después de escuchar al otro.

No sabía que decir y pensaba que el único que debía de sentir culpa de entre ellos dos, era él.

_Prometo que esperare por ti Miyuki_

Las palabras de Sawamura, resonaban en su mente.

...

Sus colegas le sorprendieron cuando le informaron que le habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida, en celebración por su reciente llegada a la compañía. No había podido negarse, porque siendo el "festejado" era una formalidad—obligación— asistir.

El lugar al que decidieron ir estaba a quince minutos, caminando desde su trabajo, era un lugar con arquitectura tradicional japonesa —a diferencia de los nuevos lugares que se construían de tipo occidental— muy amplio, elegante y con aire acogedor.

La fiesta era muy animada, veinte personas en total eran los presentes en ella. En su mayoría las personas pertenecían al área administrativa de la empresa y, a pesar de que no haber hablado con algunos —apenas tenía una semana de trabajar en ese lugar— podía reconocer sus rostros y recordar las determinadas tareas de las que se encargaban—su trabajo como jefe, de tres cuartas partes de las personas presentes, incluía eso—.

Miyuki se sorprendió, cuando a los treinta minutos de haber iniciado la fiesta, se dio cuenta que la estaba pasando bien —más de lo que había pensado—, ya que este tipo de cosas no era de su total agrado, pero admitía que en esos momentos le era agradable estar ahí, le servía para olvidar —pretender olvidar—sus agobios.

El típico cuestionario: "¿Dónde estudiaste en la preparatoria?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Por qué has regresado?, etc." —hecho por un superior—ya lo había superado, y esperaba que ya saciado la curiosidad de las personas de mayor importancia en la empresa, las preguntas se hubiesen terminado. No obstante, una mujer—a su derecha—se lo estaba haciendo difícil, continuaba formulándole preguntas que eran más de carácter personal de lo que debían.

— ¿Eres casado Miyuki-san? —preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

Se había percatado de sus intenciones hace un rato —en especial cuando no dejaba de chocar contra su hombro "accidentalmente"—, pero había optado por ignorarlas y tratar de responder de la manera amable que requería la etiqueta de esos eventos. De igual forma, se estaba exasperando con ella.

— Sí —respondió sin vacilar, a pesar de que la pregunta le había sorprendido. "¡Vaya descaro!" pensó. Esa pregunta tenia claras insinuaciones, pero cuando notó que la mujer tenía sus ojos puestos en su mano izquierda, con su dedo anular libre de un anillo, añadió sonriéndole — hoy me he olvidado de ponerlo luego de bañarme.

— Ah…ya veo

La mujer pareció creérselo y también las otras dos—una que estaba a su izquierda y otra que estaba a la par de esta, que habían dejado de participar en la fiesta para escuchar —, dado que después de escuchar su respuesta, sus hombros cayeron en lo que le pareció decepción.

La mujer no le siguió preguntando. El festejo continuó.

Voces, música, gritos. La fiesta empezaba a salirse de su gusto, llevaban un poco más de hora festejando, pero el ruido que retumbaba en sus tímpanos era fuerte; una migraña le empezaba de tanto bullicio. Aplausos, risas.

Ruido. Solo escuchaba ruido. Se disculpó y salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco, lo necesitaba.

Al salir vio un pequeño patio lleno de flores, caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta una baranda que abría el paso hacia éste. Apoyó sus brazos en la baranda. Por un momento miró hacia las plantas— donde un pequeño girasol estaba floreciendo y rosas de diferentes colores estaban en su esplendor— para después mirar hacia arriba. El cielo estaba despejado, y para ser una de las últimas noches de primavera, el calor del verano presente en el viento, era notable, era reconfortante. Encendió su cigarrillo.

—Esta fiesta es para ti, ¿Sabes? —dijo una voz que reconoció al instante.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa esta! — exclamó con sarcasmo notorio en su voz.

A pesar de que escuchó claramente como la puerta del bar se abría y se cerraba justo detrás de él, y como el sonido de pasos, que paulatinamente se le acercaban, se detuvieron, no miro atrás. No le dio importancia. Se limitó a mirar hacia su izquierda, cuando la persona ya estaba a su lado—. Lo sé, Kuramochi-kun. No te preocupes, me estoy divirtiendo.

—No mientas, si fuese así, ¿Por qué has abandonado la fiesta? Estas siendo más maleducado de lo que recuerdo. De lo usual.

—¡Oh! De qué hablas, sólo salí por un poco de aire —antes de continuar hablando, inhaló y exhaló de su cigarrillo—. Por cierto, es una gran y hermosa coincidencia, el que trabajemos en la misma compañía ¿No te parece? Estaremos juntos por siempre— añadió con una risa falsa, entretanto lo miraba con una ceja levantada maliciosamente.

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, eso es lo peor que me ha pasado últimamente —repuso Kuramochi.

Miyuki burló mientras ponía su mano derecha en su boca.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho Youchi-kun.

—Asco, no me llames así.

—¡Aww! ¿Te volviste tímido en este tiempo, Youichi-kun?

—Muérete.

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido.

—Gracias —dijo con un tono arrogante y burlón.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio luego de su ida-vuelta de palabras. Se conocían muy bien para saber que su respectiva personalidad —que resultaba molesta a muchas personas— no era un problema para el otro. Su relación estaba bien así. Podían ser definidos como "amigos" por terceras personas—se conocían desde la universidad y eran el único que le hablaba al otro en aquel entonces—, pero ellos jamás admitirían eso.

Sólo se eran conocidos—desafortunadamente—en sus palabras.

Miyuki tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo presionó contra este con su zapato; sacó un poco de papel de su bolsillo y se agachó a recogerlo, para después meterlo a una bolsa plástica. Kuramochi, que no sabía que fumaba—aproximadamente dos años atrás, la última vez que lo había visto, no lo hacía—quedó impresionado por el despliegue eco-amigable del hombre a su lado.

—Mi senpai se mostró en la puerta de mi casa diciendo que —Miyuki pausó su habla por un momento, luego miró directamente a los ojos del de cabello verde por un segundo, para después desviar su mirada y dejar escapar un suspiro de su boca —. Me entere que soy padre —estableció con tono a la vez agrio y firme.

Silencio prosiguió a esas palabras. Kuramochi no supo que decir, la confesión repentina de Miyuki lo dejó perplejo. Pero—es demás decir que— por el tono serio y a la vez distante en que se lo había dicho, Kuramochi comprendió que era —que Miyuki estaba en— una situación difícil

Miyuki continúo hablando:

—Son gemelos idénticos, doy gracias porque no se parecen a mí —la sonrisa en su rostro al decir esto fue forzada, triste—. Doy gracias pues son la viva imagen de Sawamura. Como debería de ser —miró hacia el suelo—. Incluso me llaman igual…

Kuramochi, que todavía estaba terminando de procesar lo dicho por el hombre a su lado, guardó silencio sepulcralmente. Por primera vez no sabía cómo responderle.

¿Qué podía decir? Se preguntaba.

Pero, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Gemelos? ¿Sawamura? ¿Miyuki había dicho Sawamura? Ciertamente es un apellido que muchas personas pueden tener—la otra vez que le escuchó decirlo en el bar, no pensó mayor cosa aparte de ser el habla de un borracho—pero ahora que sabía un poco más, ahora que sabía que Miyuki estaba relacionado a una persona con ese nombre, ahora que sabía que era padre con hijos idénticos a su madre, ahora que lo relacionaba a la única persona que conocía y que encajaba con esos datos...

Las conexiones en su cerebro se hicieron rápidamente.

—Tú eres el bastardo del que hablaba ese Bakamura— acusó— ¿Sawamura Eijun, verdad? Ese es el "Sawamura" del que hablas ¿Me equivoco?— fue lo que le dijo,mirándolo, ahora ya de pie, con un enojo desconocido para el de gafas.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó desconcertado el otro hombre —. ¿Conoces a Sawamura?

Cuando Miyuki confirmó las sospechas de Kuramochi—de que él era el en efecto, el hombre más imbécil del que había escuchado—este último quiso golpearlo fuertemente. Sawamura le había hablado en reiteradas ocasiones, acerca del padre de sus hijos y, en muchas de ellas, había pensado que la descripción de la personalidad del tipo se le hacía demasiado familiar —Sawamura nunca pronunció un nombre y él, respetando el deseo de este, no había preguntado por uno—.

Lo que salvaba a Miyuki de una paliza—merecida en su opinión—, y que obligaba a Kuramochi a detenerse, eran los recuerdos que tenia de Sawamura. Un joven energético y ruidoso que siempre sonreía cuando hablaba de "ese hombre".

Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Los hijos de él…tus hijos son compañeros de Haruichi en la guardería —dijo un poco más calmado.

Otro silencio lleno el lugar, el espacio entre ambos.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó ya más relajado y mientras se sentaba nuevamente junto al otro hombre.

—No lo sé, todo esto es nuevo para mí—fue la respuesta que obtuvo después de un rato.

* * *

**Disculpas y agradecimientos:**

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Lamento si hay errores, volveré a revisar esto otro día. **

**Gracias por los follows.**

**Gracias a roschanuzumaki por comentar el capitulo anterior, y a todas las personas que han comentado en esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, son todos/as muy amables. Daré lo mejor para que continúen leyendo. **


	5. Domingo

**La obra en que esto se inspira es total propiedad de Yuji Terajima. **

* * *

Era una soleada mañana de domingo en la residencia Sawamura—anteriormente Miyuki—, el cielo tenía pocas nubes dibujadas en su azul ópalo, los anaranjados rayos del sol atravesaban los vidrios de la ventana, como pequeñas espadas; el clima seguía siendo refrescante y, por el silencio reinando en la casa, se podía escuchar el sonido de las aves cantando.

Una buena mañana de final de primavera.

Los domingos suelen ser descritos como el día de la semana ideal para descansar, para relajarse y disfrutar con la familia, con los amigos; el día para ver programas de televisión por horas, para leer libros y adentrarse en aventuras o para ensuciarte jugando con las mascotas. La gente acostumbra referirse a los domingos de esa forma, lo cual no es erróneo, pero, para Miyuki Kazuki, los domingos—a pesar de cumplir con todo lo anterior—son —sobre todo lo demás— especiales, pues traen consigo la llegada de momentos felices.

El domingo es el día en que Miyuki Kazuki se olvida de su papel como "trabajador" y se convierte simplemente en un "abuelo". Se ha acostumbrado a todo lo que le espera el domingo—desorden, gritos, risas, llanto, guerras de comida, peleas, juegos, compañía, felicidad— al lado de dos pequeños nietos tan vivaces como los suyos.

Continúo caminando por la casa, apartando unos cuantos carros de juguete de su camino. Al llegar a la puerta roja—que era su destino todas las mañanas—sobre la que un cartel con "Seiji y Eiji" escrito en el colgaba, escuchó un murmuro proveniente del otro lado de esta. Se quedó parado—estático frente a la puerta—unos segundos, tratando de descifrar lo que decían los gemelos— era raro que se despertaran por sí mismos—pero cuando falló en entender , dio golpes a la puerta con su puño derecho, suavemente.

El ruido que se hace al regresar rápidamente a la cama y cubrirte con las cobijas—para fingir estar dormido y evitar a tu buscador—fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta doble, e hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su senil rostro. Llamó a la puerta dos veces más antes de entrar a la habitación.

—¡Oh! Todavía están dormidos—exclamó siguiéndole el juego a los niños, que en respuesta rieron debajo de las sábanas.

Dentro de la habitación—que según Sawamura era la característica de niños japoneses de cinco años, pero para él y Chris parecía más de niños occidentales— la decoración estaba basada en las películas favoritas de los niños—había muchos "Totoro´s" y "Mc Queen´s" en la paredes y en peluches—, había una cama para cada niño—una al lado de la otra—, un espacio amplio para jugar—lleno de juguetes amontonados y tirados por doquier, que sin embargo no se salían del espacio designado—y una pequeña estantería con diferentes tipos de libros. Era el cuarto más amplio de toda la casa y bien podía ser igual a dos habitaciones de una casa normal.

—Tal vez deba llamar a Chris-kun y decirle que será mejor que los lleve a pasear otro día—. Dijo fingiendo un tono de resignación, al estar frente a las camas de los niños, que se habían tapado completamente con las sábanas.

—¡No lo hagas!—gritó uno de los pequeños, despojándose hasta el pecho de su cobertura.

—Seiji, buenos días.— Saludó—. ¡Oh!, parece que estabas despierto—. El anciano dijo mientras sonreía.

—Te deseo tengas muy buena mañana —sonrió mostrando los dientes—, abuelo.

—Seicchi, el abuelo te engañó —dijo carcajeándose, con el rostro ya visible, el más pequeño de los niños.

—Así que también estabas despierto Eiji. Buenos días a ti también. — Estableció el hombre intentando parecer sorprendido.

—Muy buenos días a usted también—sonrió al hablar—, abuelo.

—Eiji, también has caído en su trampa. —Declaró victoriosamente el mayor de los gemelos.

—Sí, pero tú lo hiciste primero.

—Es porque todo era parte de mi plan.— Respondió con más seriedad de la necesaria.

—Seicchi, mientes.

—No, no Eiji.— Seiji movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro—. No digas eso, debes recordar lo del respeto a tus mayores.

—Pues también era mi plan. ¡Y solo son cinco minutos!

—Ok, está claro que los dos estaban despiertos —intervino mientras intentaba calmar una risa que quería ser escuchada y para evitar que una pelea mayor entre los niños comenzará. Eiji era muy sensible a ser menor que Seiji —, y fue su plan el que creyera que me engañaban pero, ¿Qué los ha hecho…?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

—¿En verdad saldremos con Chris-sama?

—¿Chris-sama vendrá por nosotros?

—¿Dónde iremos?

—¿Iremos al hospital?

—¿Vamos a ir a ver a mami?

—¿Vamos a…?

Una lluvia de pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Los pequeños le empezaron a preguntar—casi—, como si al escuchar su voz, fuesen nuevamente conscientes de su presencia y del hecho que había ido a despertarlos por un motivo interesante.

—Alto.—Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos y le mostraba a cada uno de los niños la palma de su mano—. No pregunten a la vez, deben de ser pacientes—los niños inflaron sus mejillas con aire—, lo que les puedo decir, es que será mejor que se lo pregunten a él, cuando venga por ustedes dentro—pausó en busca del reloj—de media hora. Por ahora les buscare ropa, así que vayan a lavarse la cara—añadió.

Los pequeños inmediatamente se quitaron las cobijas, levantándose de la cama, y seguidamente se marcharon de la habitación. Luego de escuchar el golpe de la puerta cerrándose, Miyuki Kazuki caminó por la habitación hasta llegar al guardarropa, tenía que buscar ropa adecuada para el clima y tal vez un suéter para cada uno de los niños, en caso de que estuviesen fuera hasta la noche.

No había mentido cuando dijo que saldrían con Chris, pero tampoco era como si les hubiese dicho toda la verdad. Al parecer, el padre de sus nietos, su hijo, se había reunido dos días atrás con el tío de los niños, y le había pedido al doctor un encuentro con ellos. Hoy era el día acordado. Hoy era la fecha estipulada para que los tres comenzaran a convivir.

Siguió buscando en el guardarropa, tratando de encontrar algo cómodo para que usaran. Mientras movía la ropa, recordó como esta era básicamente la misma para ambos pequeños—Sawamura gustaba que se viesen igual—, y que la diferencia era el color predominante en las ropas. Seiji vestía en mayoría de rojo, mientras que Eiji lo hacía con azul. Quizá no era algo sumamente distintivo, pero esa pequeña diferencia ayudaba mucho a que otras personas lograran diferenciarlos—y era mejor a cuando solían vestirlos con ropas idénticas—.

Para cuando los gemelos regresaron del baño, la ropa que debía usar cada uno estaba en su respectiva cama, junto con una mochila que tenía agua y un suéter dentro. Por su parte, Miyuki Kazuki salió de la habitación—porque a los infantes no les gustaba que les viesen cambiándose— y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararles un poco de cereal con leche.

Justo cuando sacaba los platos del mueble, el timbre de la casa sonó. Cuando vio el reloj pensó que era un poco luego para que Chris llegara, pues todavía quedaban 15 minutos para la hora en la que había quedado recoger a los niños. Dejó los platos sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

Abrió la puerta y fue sorprendido al no encontrarse con Chris, sino con Kanemaru Shinji que respiraba agitadamente.

—Shinji-kun, buen día. ¿Qué te trae por acá?—preguntó amablemente.

—Miyuki-san, buen día.—Tomó aire— . Chris-san no podrá venir a traer a los niños porque lo llamaron del hospital para que se presentara. Me ha pedido que los lleve al lugar de encuentro—añadió Kanemaru con la respiración normalizada.

—¡Oh! Debe ser una emergencia con alguno de sus pacientes—. Sugirió—. Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada. Adelante—hizo un gesto para que Kanemaru entrara—, pasa por favor, creo que todavía se están cambiando.

—Me encantaría, pero de hecho no puedo—el joven se tocaba el cuello con la mano, avergonzado—, resulta que me he quedado dormido y como tomaremos el tren, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde.

—Pero los niños aún no comen.

—No se preocupe, el lugar a donde se reunirán es un restaurante.

—Está bien, déjame ir a ver si ya están preparados —dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a la casa.

Entre tanto se dirigía al lugar donde había visto por última vez a los niños,su habitación, comenzó a llamarlos por sus nombres. Quizá fue por eso, que a mitad de camino, los niños llegaron corriendo hacia donde él estaba. Ya estaban vestidos y llevaban las mochilas en su espalda.

—Ya es hora de que se vayan —les dijo cuándo se pararon de frente a él. El rostro de los pequeños se iluminó ante la noticia y luego corrieron hacia la puerta.

Antes de abrirla ya estaban saludando.

—¡Chris-sama buen día!.

Después de abrir la puerta y ver hacia arriba, los dos niños suspiraron.

—Es Shinji-kun—dijo Eiji.

—Shinji-kun, buen día—dijo Seiji.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué están decepcionados?!—cuestionó Kanemaru— Recuerden lo del respeto a los mayores—continuó. Los niños le ignoraron.

—Abuelo nos has mentido—acusó el mayor.

—Dijiste que Chris-sama vendría—continuó el menor.

—Él iba a venir, lo que sucede es que lo llamaron del trabajo—respondió tranquilamente— ¿Saben que el cuidar de personas es importante, verdad?—dijo el anciano.

—Lo sabemos—respondieron ambos infantes bajando su cabeza.

—Despídanse de su abuelo, ya es hora de que nos marchemos —dijo Kanemaru a los gemelos.

Cada uno de los chicos abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla al señor.

—Cuida la casa por mí, abuelo—el de camisa roja dijo.

—Recuerda alimentar a la bestia de Kazu-chan—el de camisa azul le recordó.

—Miyuki Kazuki promete que cuidara la casa y dará de comer al perro—. Sonrió anchamente—. Ustedes deben de prometer el comportarse bien y hacer caso a Shinji-kun y a…a sus mayores.

—Sawamura Eiji lo promete.

—Sawamura Seiji lo promete.

—Muy bien, nos debemos ir.— Kanemaru tomó a cada niño con una mano suya—. Adiós Miyuki-san—se despidió.

—Adiós abuelo—dijeron los pequeños antes de alejarse.

Mientras miraba como los tres se marchaban, Miyuki Kazuki recordó como este domingo no era como otros, este domingo le sería silencioso, este domingo le sería solitario.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Kazuya-kun

**Daiya no ace (nombre afines referentes a la misma obra) es propiedad de Yuji Terajima (Kodansha, Madhouse y Production I.G)**

**Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo pido perdón por usar los personajes.**

* * *

Estaba nervioso. El hombre que ocupaba una mesa de una de las esquinas de un solitario restaurante familiar lo reconocía. Estaba nervioso.

De veinticuatros años de edad, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo tono. Vestía con una camisa blanca de rojas mangas cortas, un jeans negro, zapatos cafés y lentes de marco grueso y negro. Él era, todo un joven galán.

Se había tardado en aceptarlo —porque para alguien más hubiese sido obvia su intranquilidad al momento de despertarse sesenta minutos antes de lo necesario, al momento de llegar al lugar pactado con treinta minutos de antelación, al notar que una mano sudorosa se frotaba con la otra—, porque admitía que incluso el hacerlo no le ayudaba, de hecho, le causaba el efecto contrario porque no sabía qué hacer, porque no sabía cómo actuar.

Desde donde estaba sentado, podía ver la puerta principal del restaurante —había elegido esa mesa por esa razón—, viendo así, quien entraba y salía del local —lo que solamente lograba aumentar su nerviosismo—. Su desasosiego crecía porque la hora acordada para la reunión había pasado hace treinta minutos, y a quienes esperaba no parecían estar próximos a entrar al local.

Pensó que era extraño, porque recordaba que Chris siempre era puntual —si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona no se preocuparía—.

Finalmente —diez minutos más tarde— vio una cara que se le hizo familiar a punto de entrar al lugar. Un joven rubio —en compañía con dos niños pequeños— entró por la puerta. Se levantó, moviendo su mano para llamar la atención del muchacho. Cuando este lo vio, les indico los infantes que vieran en dirección de la mesa en la que él los esperaba.

A la distancia, pudo ver como dos pares de ojos miel empezaron a buscar algo, alguien. Pudo ver como los cuatro ojos se abrieron en respuesta a la sorpresa de verlo. Ojos miel se encontraron con ojos chocolate. Hubo un grito doble: "¡Miyuki Kazuya!".

Sin embargo, los pequeños no corrieron hacia él, al instante, como había esperado. Primero llamaron la atención de su acompañante. Después de unos momentos —en los que le pareció que los tres discutían algo—, el joven revolvió el cabello de cada uno de los niños. Seguidamente —cuando estos le dieron la espalda— les dio un pequeño empujón.

Los gemelos corrieron hacia la mesa en que se encontraba.

—¡Miyuki Kazuya!, ¡Miyuki Kazuya!—lo nombraron al llegar a la mesa y sentarse frente a él.

—Eiji, Seiji, modales—. Dijo el joven rubio, cuando los alcanzó, gravemente. También se acomodó en el asiento contrario al que él estaba.

Al ver a los tres juntos—frente a él—, hubo algo extraño en su pecho.

—Buenos días, Miyuki Kazuya. —Le saludó sonriendo el de camisa roja.

—Buenos días, Miyuki Kazuya. —Dijo en tono serio, el de azul.

Respiró hondo antes de responder.

—Buenos días.

—Disculpe la tardanza —se excusó Kanemaru—, a Chris-san le han llamado del hospital y me ha enviado a mí en su lugar. Luego no he calculado bien el tiempo para ir traerlos —indicó con su mano derecha a los niños—, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —dijo tranquilizándose un poco—. No esperé mucho.

—Shinji-kun —habló uno de los niños. Jalaba la manga de la camisa de Kanemaru.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo Hambre.

—Yo también —añadió el otro.

Cuando notó que Kanemaru con la vista le sugería hablar, intervino en la pequeña conversación.

—¿Qué les gustaría comer?

—¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa?—preguntó Eiji inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—Sí—respondió extrañándose de la pregunta.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —cuestionó esta vez Seiji.

—¿Sí?—vio que Kanemaru sacudía su cabeza en señal de negación—, siempre que sea comida adecuada para el desayuno.

—Oh… —suspiraron los niños.

—Vean el menú primero antes de quejarse —regañó el rubio.

Luego de decidir lo que cada uno iba a comer, llamaron a la camarera y pidieron sus respectivas órdenes.

—Les traeré su comida dentro de veinte minutos —dijo la chica inclinándose, antes de marcharse.

—¿Podemos ir a jugar en los juegos?—preguntaron los niños a Kanemaru.

—Sí, pero solo mientras viene la comida —respondió, acto seguido se levantó para dejar que los niños se dirigieran a los juegos.

Los dos adultos se quedaron solos. Un silencio incomodo se formó en la mesa, porque ninguno de los dos hablaba. Miyuki nunca había tratado mucho con Kanemaru —aunque lo conocía por el mismo tiempo en que conocía a Sawamura—, y viceversa.

A pesar de que habían tenido varios encuentros, en lugares como ese en el pasado —en reiteradas ocasiones cuando estaban en el bachillerato—, los dos no sostenían una conversación propia entre sí. —Sawamura era el que hacía toda la plática entre ellos. Sawamura era lo único que los relacionaba en aquel entonces—.

—¿Por qué antes has negado cuando me preguntaban si podían comer "cualquier cosa"? —no estaba muy curioso por la respuesta, en realidad, el motivo por el cuál preguntaba, era porque no se le ocurría que más decir para mejorar la atmósfera entre ellos.

—¡Ah!, es que de seguro hubiesen pedido un postre. Es raro que coman en estos lugares, así que les gusta aprovecharse cuando tienen la oportunidad.

—Ya veo… —no supo que más decir.

—Escuché que Bakamura ha reaccionado un poco cuando usted lo ha ido a ver —dijo Kanemaru, con un tono que le pareció una mezcla de dolor y reclamo.

— …Solo ha movido un dedo —articuló débilmente.

El comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. Chris le había dicho que si bien era un pequeño progreso—porque era la primera reacción que tenía en un mes—, a su vez podía ser un evento aislado. No pensó que se lo contaría a alguien más.

—Sabe, cuando entramos al restaurante me han preguntado: ¿Cómo actuamos con Miyuki Kazuya? —comentó Kanemaru, quien no había hablado por un par de minutos. Miraba desde la mesa hacia donde los niños estaban jugando—. Les he dicho que tienen que ser como lo son conmigo, su abuelo, o con las demás personas—. Añadió mientras sonreía. Eiji se había golpeado con una pelota— ¿Podría imaginar su respuesta? —preguntó mientras reía.

Miyuki sacudió su cabeza, negando.

—…No.

—Eiji ha dicho: "Shinji-kun, Miyuki Kazuya, es Miyuki Kazuya" —dijo imitando la voz de un niño— Seiji en cambio dijo "Pero eso no sería bueno, Miyuki Kazuya es especial"

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Calor se acomodó en su pecho.

—¿Respuestas únicas, verdad? Bueno, les he comentado que no deberían de tratarlo diferente, que a Sawamura no le gustaría eso. Que él no le trataba diferente y que eso le hacía feliz—.Cuando terminó de hablar cambio la dirección de su vista. Ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Su expresión era comprensiva al hablar—. Así que por eso mismo, no piense mucho en cómo actuar con ellos. Se han pasado su corta vida escuchando historias de usted. De alguna forma debe ser como un superhéroe o alguien conocido para ellos. Si es diferente a como lo ha descrito Sawamura los preocupara—. Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento donde estaba—. Bueno, me marcho. Pienso que es mejor dejarlos solos.

—Pero…

—Esta reunión no necesita de mi presencia —dijo el menor de ambos después de interrumpirlo—. Dígales que Toujo me llamó—añadió antes de darle la espalda.

—Gracias... — respondió.

—Sea usted mismo — fue lo último que le dijo Kanemaru antes de marcharse.

Al quedarse solo, pensó que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Si era sincero, sus relaciones interpersonales, no siempre eran las mejores. Y no, él no acostumbra a hacer muchas distinciones en cómo tratar a las personas—lo cual a veces le generaba problemas—, pero, en esta ocasión, deseaba ser bueno en ese aspecto—no ser falso pero tratar a los niños como se lo merecen—.

Cuando notó que ya faltaban cinco minutos para que la comida llegara, fue a llamar a los niños. Les explicó porque Kanemaru no estaba —se sorprendió porque no dijeron mucho al respecto, pero después razonó que quizás estaban acostumbrados a situaciones similares—y luego los llevó a lavarse las manos.

Al llegar cerca de la mesa—nuevamente—, observó como la camarera estaba de pie—junto a ella— dudando si debía servir la comida. Al verlos aproximándose, la chica procedió a poner los platos en la mesa—en ese momento comprendió porque Kanemaru solo había pedido un juego con la excusa de "no tener hambre"—.

Los modales de los niños en la mesa lo tomaron por sorpresa—había esperado que tiraban la comida por toda la mesa—, le parecieron mejores que los de algunos niños que les llevaban diez años. Pensó que Chris y su padre—reconoció algunos gestos que este le había enseñado de pequeño en ellos— eran los que les habían enseñado.

Mientras los miraba comer, Miyuki fue notando pequeños aspectos acerca de los gemelos. Notó como a pesar de que a primera vista le había parecido que eran la viva imagen de Sawamura, había características en ellos que demostraban diferencias. El color del cabello era más claro, los ojos no eran tan brillantes y la tez era más clara.

Individualmente, observó que Seiji era zurdo, tenía un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, el flequillo le caía del lado izquierdo y poseía un aura más "Sawamura Eijun" con tintes de Chris en ella. Por su parte, Eiji era diestro, su lunar descansaba debajo del ojo derecho, el flequillo del mismo lado y tenía un aura que le recordó más a la de Sawamura y a la de su padre. "Gemelos en espejo" le había dicho Chris.

—Miyuki Kazuya, ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Seiji. Fruncía el ceño.

—No has comido mucho —comentó Eiji.

—No tengo mucha hambre —respondió. Bajó su vista hacia su plato y vio como la cantidad de comida original en su plato estaba casi intacta, mientras la de los niños ya estaba a la mitad.

—No es solo eso… —continuó el mayor.

—¿Estás enfermo? —cuestionó el menor.

—No —expresó rápidamente— Me encuentro bien.

—¿De verdad?—habló Seiji.

—De verdad —. Respondió después de unos instantes, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—Solo estaba pensando que ustedes en verdad son fotocopias—. Lo que Kanemaru le dijo era verdad. Los niños notaron su nerviosismo. Su inseguridad—Terminen de comer para ir a divertirnos—dijo con naturalidad. Los niños estaban a punto de gritar al mismo tiempo:

—¡No somos fotocopias!

—Si lo son.—Estalló en carcajadas porque el rostro y la respuesta fue la misma por parte de ambos niños.

— ¡No!

— Pero si son copias de Sawamura.—Declaró con tranquilidad.

—¿Sawamura?—dijeron ambos niños, señalándose cada uno con el dedo índice. Sus rostros mostraban confusió . Ellos también eran "Sawamura" pensó. No le gustaba madre porque Sawamura era un hombre, y le parecía algo extraño pero…entonces…

—Ei…jun. Se parecen mucho a él—el pronunciar el nombre se le hizo algo "extraño".

—¡Ah! Te refieres a mami —dijo Seiji sonriendo.

—¡Pues claro! Tienes razón — exclamó Eiji. También sonreía—. Chris-sama dice que nos parecemos más a él que a ti.

—Pero no te enojes, mami decía que incluso tú piensas que es bueno —dijo Seiji— ¿Te parece bueno? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí. Es mucho mejor que se parezcan a él —Rió. Una risa honesta, pero sobre todo muy agridulce. Sawamura lo conocía mejor de lo que él le daba crédito.

* * *

Después de que los niños terminaran de comer—y lo obligaran a comer un poco más y fueran a pagar la factura por el servicio recibido—, los tres salieron rápidamente del restaurante, pero puesto que no sabía a donde ir con los niños, se quedaron estáticos frente a este por unos minutos.

—¿Dónde quieren ir? —les preguntó. Los niños tardaron en responderle.

—¿Dónde quieres ir tú Miyuki Kazuya? —preguntó Eiji.

—¿ah?

—Como regresaste del otro lado te mostraremos la ciudad —dijo con seguridad Seiji.

—Conocemos el camino de la escuela a la casa —habló el menor.

—El camino al parque también —mencionó el mayor.

—¿Quieres ir a parque?—cuestionó el de camisa azul.

—¿O quieres ir a la escuela? —expresó el de camisa roja.

—¿Se dan cuenta que no estamos cerca de su casa? —Les preguntó casi dejando escapar una risa—de fascinación—de su boca.

—¡Oh!... —titubeó Seiji

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó Eiji.

—¿Apenas lo notaron?

—No,no, no Miyuki Kazuya. Lo supimos desde el comienzo —negó el hermano con mayor edad.

—¡Cierto! Solo lo olvidamos por un momento —añadió el otro niño.

—Como digan—respondió —Ya sé que haremos. Iremos a un parque que está cerca de aquí—recordó que en su camino al restaurante había visto un bonito parque.

—¡Osh! —gritaron ambos niños. Tenían sus manos hechas puños a la altura de su rostro.

—Caminen, caminen —dijo mientras les tocaba la espalda para darles un pequeño empujón—Oh…—se sorprendió cuando los niños lo tomaron de las manos. Sonrió.

—¡Al infinito y más allá! —exclamaron ambos pequeños. Señalaban con su dedo índice hacia adelante.

* * *

Pese a que él era el quien conocía la dirección del parque, los niños fueron quienes—parecían—guiaban la caminata. Tardaron alrededor de cinco minutos en llegar al lugar—que no estaba tan poblado como pensó que estaría—.

—Tengo sed, Miyuki Kazuya —se quejó Eiji, casi a la hora de estar jugando en los diversos juegos del parque.

—Yo también —comentó Seiji tocándose la garganta.

—Muy bien, vamos a comprar bebidas —les dijo. Había visto una máquina expendedora cerca de donde se encontraban.

Al llegar a la maquina le compró a cada niño la bebida de su preferencia. Los dos infantes se sentaron en una banca que estaba a la par de ésta.

—Gracias, Miyuki Kazuya —dijo Seiji cuando ya había tomado un poco de su bebida.

—Muchas gracias, Miyuki Kazuya —dijo Eiji a continuación de su hermano.

—De nada—les dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en la banca.—Este día era un buen día, pensó mientras los observaba desde un lado. Sin embargo, había algo que lo había estado molestando…quería ser egoísta…—¿Saben que es irrespetuoso el llamarme por mi nombre completo? —preguntó con un tono juguetón. Los niños parpadearon.

—Pero mami… —dijo Seiji inseguro.

—No,no,no, me refiero a ustedes. —Sonrió al ver la cara confusa de los niños—. Ustedes deben de agregar honoríficos—. Los niños parpadearon nuevamente

—¿Qué tal Miyuki-sama? —dijo Eiji. Pero como si lo hubiese pensado mejor, sacudió su cabeza y añadió rápidamente—No, "sama" no se puede, es solo para Chris-sama. Mami lo dijo.

—¿Miyuki-san? —dijo Seiji. Negó con su cabeza.

—¿Miyuki-kun?

—¿Miyuki-chan?

—¿Qué tal Miyuki-tan?

Cuando volvió a negar con su cabeza —por cuarta vez— ambos niños guardaron silencio por unos momentos. Pensando. Concentrados.

—¡Kazuya-kun! —exclamaron con felicidad en el rostro, al mismo tiempo. Le pareció que ya habían tomado una decisión. Una buena decisión.

—¡Yup! Ese está bien. Me gusta — dijo sonriendo sinceramente, felizmente.

—¿Kazuya-kun? —lo llamó uno de los infantes.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.

—No es nada, quería saber si me responderías —rió el mayor de los pequeños.

—¿Kazuya-kun?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes nuestros nombres? —preguntó el otro infante. Al verlo notó que sus ojos no solo estaban llenos de curiosidad, parecían esperar una decepción.

—Por supuesto —se levantó de la banca y luego se puso frente a los niños. A continuación se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que ellos. Entendía perfectamente el porque de la pregunta—. Tú, mi pequeño amiguito—posó su mano derecha en la cabeza del niño— eres Sawamura Eiji—el rostro del niño se iluminó—. Tu hermano—dijo tocando la cabeza del otro niño con su mano izquierda—, es Sawamura Seiji—el rostro del hermano mayor también se iluminó.

—¡Bingo! —fue la respuesta de ambos. Los niños sonrieron ante su respuesta. Contagiado él también lo hizo.

...

Cuando se fueron del parque—y a lo largo del día—, sonrió por un buen rato mientras caminaba tomado de ambas manos por dos pequeños-grandes hombres. Luego pensó—en algún momento después del almuerzo—que en ese día ya había sonreído demasiado, pero todavía —no le molestaba en absoluto—podía—quería—sonreír más.

* * *

**¡Buenas calurosas tardes personas lectoras!**

**Si han llegado hasta acá les doy gracias por leer.**

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí algo de esta historia, así que me he decidido a escribir algo (aunque este "algo" llevaba semanas sin terminar) ****El domingo todavía no acaba, el siguiente aún estará situado en en el domingo.**

**Espero, que a pesar de que no hay mucho avance en la historia, esto les este gustando.**

**Me gustaría pedir paciencia con las actualizaciones y el desarrollo, pero me da pena. **

**Así que gracias por llegar al capítulo seis conmigo.**

**Si encontraron errores, perdón, más tarde revisaré para corregirlos. Esto no tiene BETA, pero espero no este tan mal.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Roschanuzumaki preguntó: **¿Cómo es la relación de padre e hijo, o sea entre Miyuki Kazuki y Miyuki Kazuya?

Me gustaría pensar que es muy parecida al canon. Quizá un poco mejor. Miyuki le avisó que iba a regresar. (Sawamura ayudó a que se entendieran mejor)

**Jagerin-chan preguntó: ¿**Cómo es posible que Miyuki Kazuki sepa de la existencia de sus nietos (es el padre de Miyuki Kazuya obviamente xD) pero su hijo no lo sabe?

Oh, hay una historia detrás de eso, que espero poder llegar a relatar. Por el momento diré que Kanemaru está relacionado.

**Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**PD: Mire nuevamente el capítulo de la infancia de Miyuki y ahí se refieren a su padre como "Toku-san", así que desde el próximo capitulo el será referido en la historia como "Miyuki Toku".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(por favor, esperen un encuentro padre-hijo entre los Miyuki's para el próximo capítulo)**


	7. Fotografías

**Gracias por comentar, ColdestSnow.**

**Gracias a todos/as por animarse a leer.**

**Aclaro: ****Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes no son míos.**

**...Esto es largo...**

* * *

Cuando notó que eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, Miyuki no pudo evitar pensar que el tiempo en compañía de los gemelos le había sido robado. Recordaba que los días se sentían más largos, pero éste, extrañamente, se le había hecho tan corto como lo eran dos horas.

Luego de jugar por un rato más en el parque, los estómagos de los pequeños comenzaron a pedir alimento con tal fervor que aunque sus dueños negaban el tener la necesidad de ingerir comida, cualquiera hubiese pensado que un león rugía. Fue de esa manera —sin saber de otro lugar al que ir— que se dirigieron al restaurante donde habían desayunado unas horas atrás —la mesera que los atendió sonrió al verlos nuevamente por el lugar—. Comió con tranquilidad mientras los escuchaba hablar de su perezoso perro que descansaba de dormir al dormir.

Después de comer, se encontró por tercera vez en ese día, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Al pedir un encuentro con los niños, no imaginó que terminaría con ellos para el sólo durante todo el día. Había dado por hecho que sería Chris-sempai quien sabría a qué lugares ir. Además, si era sincero, cuando tuvo en mente la reunión, había pensando en ser más un observador que un participante de ésta.

Decidió preguntar a los niños, pero cuando éstos respondieron que cualquier lugar estaría bien, optó por caminar un rato y dejarse llevar por la dirección en la que pequeños pies, con ojos y voces deslumbrados por cosas que por lo general él no captaría —la forma de los edificios, la mariposa negra en la acera, el caminar de las señoras con tacones, la nubes que se movían como tortugas, el sol que sonreía—, lo guiaran.

La mayor parte de su día pasó así. Caminando sin rumbo, escuchando historias, siguiendo dedos, respondiendo preguntas respecto a cosas que nunca se hizo, riendo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, y sin algo de qué quejarse.

Por el momento —pues se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hace dos horas—, dando pequeños pasos en la casi —completamente— extinguida brisa primaveral; se dirigía a la que alguna vez fue su casa.

—¿Estás seguro que no necesitas descansar?—preguntó al mirar hacia abajo.

—Estoy seguro, debo cumplir mi deber. —Respondió una suave voz.

—¿Tú deber? —paró sus pasos por unos instantes al escuchar la respuesta de la persona que lo sujetaba.

—Sí, como el mayor —firmeza estaba presente en el tono de voz usado por el niño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es mí deber cuidar de Eiji —dijo con naturalidad.

—Oh, ¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó con mayor interés.

—Mami lo dijo—respondió nuevamente con firmeza.

—¿Y cómo estás cuidando de él? —tenia curiosidad, pues no entendía como el que él estuviese cargando al gemelo menor, significaba que el hermano lo cuidaba.

—Si nos apresuramos, Eiji podrá dormir en su cama y estará mucho más cómodo que contigo.

—Puedo cargarte para que compruebes que soy muy cómodo para dormir. Mira, Eiji está felizmente dormido. —Rió por lo que el niño dijo de su hombro

—Las camas son el mejor lugar para dormir y no puedes cargarnos a ambos, Miyuki Kazuya. Somos muy pesados, porque estamos en crecimiento.

—Me estás diciendo débil.

— ¡No!…es que…mami no puede cargarnos a los dos —miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos del adulto— y Chris-sama dijo que era porque crecíamos muy rápido.

— Pero yo soy más fuerte que Ei...jun y Chris-sempai…—el pequeñín ahora lo miraba con irritación que se mostraba en sus cejas que estaban a algunos centímetros de unirse— Está bien —Rió un poco. Tan testarudo como Sawamura pensó—. Usted puede seguir caminando señorito.

Los dos continuaron caminaron tan rápido como las ligeras pisadas de Seiji se los permitían.

Mientras cenaban en un restaurante —que por fortuna estaba cerca de la casa de los pequeños— Eiji se había dormido —en una extraña demostración de masticar y roncar al mismo tiempo— y desde ese momento, Miyuki había estado apoyando al niño sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

—¡Mira! Ya llegamos Miyuki Kazuya-kun—Seiji apretó un poco más la mano que lo sostenía y con su mano libre de agarre alguno, señalaba una casa que al adulto se le hizo demasiado familiar.

—Tienes razón—respondió secamente.

Miyuki sabía a qué —quién— se iba a enfrentar después de tocar el timbre. El que les abriría la puerta no sería otro más que su padre. Aquella persona a la que no veía en años; aquella persona con la que la comunicación, parecían más bien, una formalidad.

Miyuki Toku siempre había sido el típico padre abocado al trabajo que descuidaba a su familia. Cuando su madre aún vivía, la situación no era tan grave, pero, paulatinamente después de la muerte de ella, la relación entre los dos siguió un declive progresivo, que los condujo hasta el punto en que se encontraban en la actualidad.

Quizá el hombre utilizaba el trabajo como medio para suprimir su dolor, pero su hijo —el niño de siete años que había perdido a su madre— también tenía el mismo grado de sufrimiento.

Sawamura había logrado que hablasen un poco más entre sí. Por mucho tiempo le estuvo insistiendo que si no se arreglaba con su padre, cuando éste muriera lo iba a lamentar. Accedió a su petición cuando el de ojos claro comentó que debía agradecer el que todavía tuviese a uno de sus padres.

Se prometió nunca ser como él ya que a pesar de que su madre solía decirle que su padre lo quería, aunque no lo demostrase, Kazuya a medida fue creciendo lo dudó cada vez más.

Soltando su mano del agarre de Seiji, tocó el timbre.

—Oh, buenas noches. — Su padre tardó un poco en abrir la puerta— ¿Te ayudo con Eiji?

—No, gracias. —Miró a Seiji, apenas se mantenía en pie— Este pequeño si la necesita. —El anciano vio al pequeño y luego se agachó.

—Estoy bien abuelo. —Su voz cansada hizo contraste con sus determinados ojos. — Puedo ir a la cama solo. —Seiji volvió a tomar, y en esta ocasión con más fuerza, la mano de Miyuki. El anciano suspiró y antes de ponerse de pie posó su mano en la cabeza del niño revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Por favor entra— Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Con permiso— se disculpó al dar dos pasos dentro de la casa— ¿Cuál es su habitación?

—…La que solía ser la tuya— le indicó el señor. Miyuki, sin decir más, se dirigió a donde su padre le dijo.

Caminando por la casa, vio como muchas cosas cambiaron en los seis años que no puso un pie dentro del lugar. El mayor cambio —porque era notorio solo al entrar— era que ahora si se le podía llamar al edificio un "hogar" y no simplemente "casa". La sensación de que una familia vivía ahí era abrumante.

Llegó frente a la puerta que en antaño escondía su mundo del exterior. —Los caracteres desordenados de Sawamura con un "Seiji, Eiji", que descansaban en un cartel, le confirmaron que era el cuarto que buscaba—. Al entrar a la habitación, supo inmediatamente, por el toque vivaz de esta, que Sawamura se había encargado de la decoración.

—Oye, señorito mayor, ¿Cuál es su cama?—preguntó haciendo referencia al pequeño que dormía recostado en su hombro.

Seiji señaló a la cama del lado derecho de la habitación. Miyuki, cuidadosamente movió un poco de su hombro a Eiji, pero el pequeño por inercia regresó a éste.

—Mami…—murmuró entre sueños el pequeño.

—Shsh….duerme pequeño —Tuvo éxito cuando intentó moverlo de su hombro nuevamente. Delicadamente lo puso sobre la cama que le había indicado Seiji. Seguidamente le quitó los zapatos y calcetines. — Seiji, ¿Podrías buscar ropa de dormir para tu hermano?

— ¡Sí! — El niño fue hacia el ropero y después de unos momentos sacó de éste ropa.

Miyuki con parsimonia le cambió la ropa a Eiji —el cual no despertó durante el proceso—y al terminar, lo abrigó con unas ligeras sabanas. Cuando vio hacia la otra cama, notó como Seiji no estaba ahí, reposando como debería de estarlo. Preocupado se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el niño, parado detrás a él, sosteniendo su ropa de dormir.

—¿Quieres que también te ayude a prepararte para dormir?—El pequeño movió vertical y energéticamente la cabeza. Miyuki lo tomó en sus brazos y dio los cuatro pasos necesarios para llegar a la otra cama.

Al igual que con el otro niño, le quitó los zapatos y calcetines, lo ayudó a cambiarse y luego lo cobijó.

—Gracias Miyuki Kazuya—el pequeño le dijo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—De nada

—Gracias por dejar dormir a Eiji.

—No problema— respondió en tono juguetón; giró un poco su rostro y vio como el otro niño seguía dormido profundamente.

—¿Miyuki Kazuya-kun?

—¿Sí? —su mirada volvió hacia Seiji.

—¿Te veremos otra vez? —evitando contacto visual preguntó el chiquillo. Miyuki sonrió por la pregunta.

—Cuando quieran —respondió inmediatamente.

—¿Mañana?

—… —mientras pensaba en sus actividades el siguiente día, percibió la decepción apoderarse del niño a través de sus ojos. Se apresuró a responder — Puedo ir a traerlos después del trabajo ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Ok!—exclamó sonriente. Luego, como si fuese un recordatorio del cansancio que sentía su cuerpo, un gran bostezo se escapó de la boca de Seiji.

—Duérmete ya pequeño —Miyuki tocó al pequeño en la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches. — Presionó el switch al lado de la puerta.

—Buenas noches Miyuki Kazuya-kun— escuchó decir mientras cerraba la puerta.

Fuera de la habitación —sosteniendo la manija de la puerta—, el hombre se recostó sobre la madera que la cerraba y dejó que el suspiro que había estado reprimiendo saliera de su boca. Era un suspiro que mezclaba el cansancio y alivio por las cosas experimentadas a lo largo del día.

Los niños actuaron, hacia su persona, mejor de lo que había esperado. —Podía afirmar que habían hecho caso a lo que Kanemaru les dijo—. Se comportaron con él de igual forma en que lo hacían con las demás personas y, si hubiese recibido "su trato especial", estaba seguro que éste habría hecho de su día exactamente igual a como lo fue.

Tomó aire con la boca y empezó a mover sus piernas con lentitud. En su camino a la habitación, observó cómo había muchas fotografías dispuestas en las paredes y sobre algunos muebles, de los gemelos —las suyas, de su tiempo de infante, seguían ahí—, lo cual hizo, que a pesar de que el estar en esa casa no le agradaba del todo, no pudiese evitar, detenerse a mirar los papeles que contenían las memorias de los niños.

La primera que vio —que estaba justo frente a la puerta del cuarto de ellos— los tenia a ambos de bebés vestidos con una única prenda celeste — ésta tenía en grandes letras negras "copiar" para uno de ellos y para el otro "pegar"—. Los pequeños sonreían anchamente mostrando sus encías, los ojos de los dos eran más claros y poseían poco cabello. Ninguno de los niños tenía el lunar, por lo que al principio se le hizo difícil distinguirlos, pero luego de mirar detenidamente, lo supo sin mayor problema. En la parte inferior izquierda se leía los nombres de los niños y un mes de vida, fechado el veinte de enero.

La segunda foto era de un solo niño, Eiji. Estaba de pie —vestido con pañales y un par de zapatos— tocando apasionadamente una guitarra de juguete. Miraba a la cámara y en esta ocasión dientes ya eran visibles. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen —"Eiji edad dos años" se leía en el marco—.

En la tercera, los dos dormían en el suelo, junto a un pequeño perro café — en el almuerzo, cuando preguntó respecto al nombre del animal, porque tenía un nombre demasiado similar al suyo "kazu-chan", sus sospechas fueron solventadas cuando la respuesta fue que el nombre sí era un diminutivo del suyo—. Tenían seis meses de vida —nuevamente lo decía el marco en la que estaba la fotografía—, una manta de diferentes colores los cubría, estaban más gorditos que en la imagen de cinco meses atrás y ya tenían mayor cabello. Eran muy bonitos, pensó.

Nuevamente, en la cuarta fotografía, solo estaba uno de los niños en ella, Seiji. La imagen había sido tomada mientras el mayor de los hermanos comía cereal. No miraba a la cámara, pues su concentración en la comida frente a él era tan inmensa —tenia cereal regado por su cara, su camisa y en la mesa—, que comprendió porque quisieron guardar ese momento para la prosperidad.

Todas las fotografías que miraba le ocasionaban la formación de una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La diversidad de situaciones representadas, y la sonrisa de los pequeños en la mayoría de ellas, lograban contagiarlo de un sentimiento —que si bien no le era extraño, había sido un poco olvidado en su interior con el paso de los años—, que podría ser explicado como querer ser parte de algo.

Sabía que se había perdido mucho tiempo con los niños y no le molestaba este hecho hasta que llegó a una imagen en que estaban los dos, y unos pequeños amigos, frente a un pastel con un número cinco en el centro de éste. Hubo incomodidad en su pecho y sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar. No. Solo volvieron a la realidad de la situación.

_Dos semanas. Ese fue el tiempo en que se había tomado en aceptar el hecho de que era padre y actuar conforme a ello._

_Luego de un poco más de seis años fuera del país, tal noticia lo dejó estupefacto, desconcertado. Solo había pasado un día desde su regreso cuando Chris-sempai se presentó en su casa para darle la noticia —no había forma en que dudase de las palabras del hombre— y, sumado a la situación de Sawamura, Miyuki sintió que de alguna forma su mundo se derrumbaba._

_Investigó sobre la situación de Sawamura, y conforme leía supo cuál fue el verdadero motivo que llevó a Chris-sempai a presentarse en la puerta de su casa tan impulsivamente. Quería entender al doctor pero no podía; tenía experiencia con pacientes internos en el hospital y sabía que hacer que sus ojos se quedasen estáticos viendo a una persona en una cama dentro de una habitación cubierta de blanco, no haría que ésta se levantase a saludarlo._

_Sin embargo, y pese a la lógica de su razonamiento, este hecho no impidió que en los días siguientes se sumiera en la depresión que causa la ignorancia hacia aquellas situaciones que afectan la vida de las personas que importan, o en su caso, a la persona de mayor importancia. No sabía cómo actuar, y viéndose desprovisto de planes anticipados —como solía tenerlos para la mayoría de situaciones— por lo abrumado que estaba, se avergonzó ante su amigo al emborracharse._

_Muchas dudas rondaron por su mente en la primera de esas dos semanas de espera. Su principal preocupación era si entrar en la vida de los niños sería algo beneficioso para éstos. Si consideraba el hecho de que ya se había perdido más de cinco años de su vida, el perderse otros —o muchos— más, le parecía que no haría diferencia. Ellos estarían mejor sin él, pues no confiaba en poder dar la imagen de "padre". No confiaba en poder actuar como uno y n__o era lo suficientemente idealista para creer que todo mejoraría si se involucraba; ellos no se volverían una familia por arte de magia si agregaba su presencia a sus vidas. Había más probabilidades de que lo fueran sin el en sus vidas. Las personas a su alrededor eran mucho mejores que él._

_En la segunda semana las cosas no mejoraron mucho para él, pero el hecho de estar trabajando con normalidad, lograba que su mente tuviese otras cosas en las que pensar y dejara un poco de maldecirlo. _

_Admitía que la plática que tuvo en su fiesta de bienvenida con Kuramochi lo ayudó mucho, ya que al recordar que su amigo estaba haciéndose cargo junto a su pareja, del pequeño hermano de este último, criándolo como si fuese su hijo; hizo que se diera cuenta que estaba actuando como un cobarde e irresponsable. Actitudes que nunca quiso tener, pero que reconocía tenia frecuentemente. _

_Decidido, el viernes al salir del trabajo, se encontró yendo al hospital para hablar con Chris-sempai, en esta oportunidad lo haría con más calma a como lo había hecho cuando éste lo visitó. Tenía tanto que quería saber._

Caminó hasta que otra fotografía lo detuvo, pero, en esta ocasión, seria más correcto decir que ésta le impidió dar otro paso. Tenía un marco café delgado y el rostro de Sawamura en papel dentro del vidrio de éste. Sonrientes y grandes ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente y como siempre, le dieron la sensación de que éstos estaban viendo a través de él y sus barreras.

Apoyó su frente en el vidrio y puso su mano izquierda donde una de las mejillas de Sawamura estaba. Cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en una triste tarde de abril, cuando puso fin a la historia entre los dos.

_En el día en que se marchaba, el aeropuerto está repleto de personas que se despedían y personas que daban la bienvenida. Su compañía, para la primera de las situaciones mencionadas, era su padre —quién le daba una mirada de que había alguien que faltaba— y Rei-chan, la mujer que contribuyó a su partida del país que lo vio nacer. _

_Todo marchaba con normalidad mientras esperaba tomar el avión que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo. Estaba calmado y solo se alteró cuando justo antes de ingresar a la fila de pre-abordaje, recibió una llamada de Sawamura. _

_La había estado esperando, y se encontraba sorprendido porque el tiempo que le tomó llamar al otro, fue mayor de lo que pensó. Formó en sus labios la mueca que impedía que otros lo perturbaran. Respiró profundamente antes de presionar el botón para contestar._

—_¿Dónde rayos estás Miyuki Kazuya? Tengo esperándote más de una hora. Más te vale que vengas pronto, ya tengo hambre —había enojo en los gritos de Sawamura._

—_Estoy por llegar. Espérame un poco más. —Usó su tono juguetón— Recuerda que una vez te esperé casi dos horas._

—_…eso no fue mi culpa…_

—C_laro, claro —dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz —. Olvidar la cartera y regresar a medio camino a buscarla le pasa a todos._

—_Si pa…—la voz de Rei-chan anunciándole que ya era tiempo de abordar, y que tomará su maleta, detuvo a Sawamura — ¿Dónde estás?—ya no gritaba y había pánico en su voz._

—_No sé de qué hablas, obviamente estoy a punto de llegar a nuestra cita —se desentendió de la acusación._

—_¿Por qué haces esto?—le preguntó entre sollozos, luego de unos instantes—. Ni siquiera me dejas despedirte — reclamó—. Eres cruel, tonto Miyuki._

—_Lo sé…—los sollozos del menor eran más fuertes. Tomó aire con la boca y apretó fuertemente su mano derecha que estaba hecho un puño—. Sawamura, no es necesario que me esperes._

—_No decidas por mí Miyuki—dijo rápidamente._

—_Esto es lo mejor—sentenció antes de cortar la llamada._

—¿Quieres un poco de café?—una voz un tanto ronca lo removió de los recuerdos. Sin notarlo ya había llegado cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja de la casa. Su padre estaba frente a él, debajo de estas, viéndolo con preocupación y con una taza en una de sus manos.

—…Si—dejó de apoyarse en la imagen y caminó, bajó los escalones y luego siguiendo los pasos de su padre, se dirigió hasta el comedor que estaba frente a la cocina.

Al llegar, vio como su padre le preparaba el café, con el mismo cuidado en que hacia todas las cosas. Se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas que estaban a su alcance y momentos después, su padre, luego de poner la taza con la mezcla hirviendo frente a él, hacia lo mismo.

Un silencio más que incomodo los envolvió. Para distraerse, Miyuki miró frente a él, donde una fotografía de su madre estaba y si algo tenía en común con su padre, era que esa era su fotografía favorita.

Tomó dos sorbos de su taza de café antes de hablar.

—¿Desde cuándo viven contigo?—su padre pareció no sorprenderse ante su pregunta.

—Sawamura-kun tenía tres meses de gestación.

—¿Cómo lo supiste….? Me refiero a…su estado.

—En una plática con el padre de Shinji-kun, al mes de que te marcharas. Él es un buen amigo mío y mientras hablábamos de nuestros hijos, mencionó algo respecto a como el energético amigo del suyo la estaba pasando mal de salud; lo que a su vez hacia que su hijo estuviese sumamente preocupado por él. Para confirmar de que hablaba de Sawamura-kun, pues recordaba que ellos eran buenos amigos, le pregunté por el nombre y cuando confirmó mis sospechas me preocupé. Como no dejaste que Sawamura-kun fuese a despedirte, no me atrevía a ir a preguntar por su estado, pero unos cuantos días después, tuve la suerte de encontrármelo y preguntarle directamente. Al principio me dijo que solo había sido una fiebre pasajera, pero cuando se desmayó frente a mi supe que algo andaba mal. Lo llevé al hospital y fue ahí donde nos dieron la noticia.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando hablé?— Esa pregunta casi había sido un grito de rabia al salir de su boca.

—El me pidió no hacerlo y yo no estaba en el derecho de hacer lo contrario. Dijo que sabía que era tu sueño y quería que lo cumplieras —respondió y cuando lo vio fijamente a los ojos, Miyuki supo que su padre implicaba algo más con ese gesto —. Me dijo que te escribiría, y como muchas veces lo vi haciéndolo e incluso agregándole fotografías y videos de los niños a las cartas, no volví a preguntarle. Por un buen tiempo le creí, pero, como nunca había visto cartas tuyas, una vez lo seguí y justo antes de meterlas en el buzón, vi como sacudía la cabeza y las metía de regreso a su bolsa. Toma —le dijo mientras sobre la mesa ponía una bolsa llena de papeles, cartas—. Las encontré en uno de sus estantes de su habitación. Imagino que al no poder enviarlas, aunque no sé porque no lo hizo, guardó cada una de ellas. Ha escrito una para cada mes, desde que los niños nacieron. La última es de un par de días antes de que…

—Fuera llevado al hospital —terminó la oración.

—Kazuya, yo sé que no…—El timbre del teléfono interrumpió al hombre. Suspiró. Se levantó de la silla y tomó el aparato—Buenas noches. Oh, Chris-kun—dijo emocionado y luego, entre pausas que marcan el intercambio de palabras añadió—Sí, alrededor de cuarenta minutos. Ya están dormidos. Si, aquí está—le ofreció que tomara el teléfono.

Miyuki se levantó de la silla, se dirigió hacia su padre y tomó el teléfono de la mano de éste.

* * *

** .**

**.**

**.**

**No pasa nada malo con la llamada.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado esto. **

**En verdad, muchas gracias por leer. Gracias por el apoyo. **

**En otras cosas raras: Esta semana, mi persona ha recibido libertad condicional, de los estudios, durante tres semanas. Corta libertad pero sigue siendo hermosa. **

**Lo primero que hice fue ponerme a pensar en el este capitulo y acá está. ¡Wiii!**

**PD1: He re-descubierto como hacer PM (Gracias a aquellas personas que me respondieron a mis comentarios). ****Así que desde ahora también responderé así.**

**PD2: Agradecería la notificación de algún error.**

**PD3: ****Esperando la flojera no me gane, deseo, no prometo, poder escribir otro tan largo como este, antes de regresar a estudiar.**


	8. Reloj

***aparece después de tanto tiempo, con mucha pena***

**T**etsuna Hibari: Gracias por comentar. R/ Sawamura despertará, bueno, ese es el plan. Disculpe la tardanza.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por animarse a seguir leyendo.**

* * *

Para Miyuki no fue una sorpresa el que Chris hablara con motivo de disculparse por no haber asistido al encuentro concertado —el hombre le explicó que al estar los demás especialistas ocupados, en la madrugada recibió una llamada de urgencia desde el hospital—, después de todo, esa era la clase de persona que el médico era. Menos aún lo desconcertó, que después del intercambio de saludos y buenos deseos, la causa que se aventuraba a afirmar era la verdadera razón detrás de la llamada, fuera inevitablemente audible: cuestionamientos respecto a su día junto a los niños.

El doctor lo inundó con tantas preguntas —¿Cómo estuvo el día?, ¿Cómo se comportó Seiji?, ¿Cómo se comportó Eiji?, ¿Habían causado problemas?, ¿A qué lugares habían ido?, ¿Qué es lo que comieron?, ¿Les había comprado dulces? —, que en un inicio, al sentirse un tanto abrumado por éstas, rió agridulcemente en su mente por la preocupación y desconfianza —de esta última pensaba que era normal— que reconocía, dada su personalidad, había causado al otro.

No obstante, luego de escuchar la pregunta final, la expresión en su rostro cambió de una rígida a otra que podría ser descrita como una mueca parecida a una sonrisa sincera. "¿Te has divertido?" le había preguntado, y con esas palabras de Chris, Miyuki comprendió que las otras preguntas no fueron hechas por preocupación hacia los niños, sino más bien, por el impacto que éstos y el día tuvieron en él.

— Debo marcharme. —Anunció con pequeños rastros de conmoción en su voz.

Al concluir de hablar con Chris, había permanecido de pie frente al aparato por un corto lapso de tiempo, pero al ver la hora del reloj delante de sus ojos, decidió que ya era muy tarde. Había pasado más de una hora en ese lugar, cuando su intención inicial había sido veinte minutos a lo mucho.

— Ya veo. —respondió el hombre ahora frente a él. Miyuki aparentó no percatarse del como los ojos de su padre, al igual a cómo lo hacen los labios en un suspiro de resignación, se agrandaron brevemente para luego volver a la normalidad al siguiente instante—. Ten cuidado—le dijo después de tomar las dos tazas que estaban en la mesa y levantarse para dirigirse al fregadero —Puedes venir cuando quieras—abrió la llave de la tubería e inició a lavar las tazas.

— Buenas noches. —Dio pasos apresurados y con vacilación tomó el morral de cuero que estaba sobre la mesa, para encaminarse en dirección de la puerta principal —. Mañana iré por ellos después del trabajo —al recordarlo informó; su padre, rápidamente dirigió sus ojos hacia él y lo miró con asombro evidente en ellos — ¿Cómo se llama el preescolar?

— Es una guardería. —le dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo para secarse las manos—. Se llama "Caballo negro Yakushi", está a unos veinte minutos caminando desde aquí. Te daré la dirección —su padre tomó una de las pegatinas de papel que estaba sobre la refrigeradora y con un bolígrafo, que tomó del bolsillo de su camisa, escribió sobre la pequeña hoja — Aquí tienes —caminó la poca distancia que los separaba y extendió un poco su brazo para darle el pedazo de papel.

— Gracias. —dijo al tomar el papel. Leyó la dirección en éste y tuvo una grata sorpresa al advertir que el lugar estaba cerca de su trabajo—. Adiós. —se despidió antes de seguir andando y guardó, seguidamente, la diminuta página en la misma bolsa en la que iban las cartas.

Sabía que había muchos temas de los que debía charlar con su progenitor, pero en ese momento inexplicablemente se sentía tan extenuado que solo quería regresar a su casa e ir a dormir un poco.

…

Pese a que pensó que lo haría, no demoró mucho en llegar a su residencia actual; al ver la hora en el reloj alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, apreció que el dispositivo indicaba que faltaban un poco menos de dos horas para la media noche, lo cual significaba que su viaje hasta donde se encontraba en estos momentos, solo le había tomado un poco más de dos cuartos de hora.

Introdujo su mano derecha en una de las bolsas delanteras del jeans que usaba y luego de unos segundos de búsqueda, extrajo de ésta la llave necesaria para abrir la ancha puerta gris frente a él. Su apartamento no podía ser descrito como grande o pequeño, pero el espacio tenía muchas comodidades para él —dos de ellas era que estaba cerca de su lugar de trabajo y en una zona segura de la ciudad—. A su juicio, era un 1LDK más que suficiente para él y sus cosas personales.

Después de entrar a su piso, presionó el interruptor que estaba en la pared de su lado izquierdo —la luz, que iluminó rápidamente el pasillo principal del lugar, hizo que sus ojos se resintieran un poco—, se quitó los zapatos y luego los colocó a un lado del escalón frente a la puerta. A continuación empezó a caminar con calma; la carga de la jornada estaba muy presente, en la planta de sus pies al dar cada paso. Dejó la bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba frente a la televisión —al ponerla ahí se cuerpo se alivió un poco porque ésta se le había hecho un tanto pesada mientras caminaba—, y siguió andando un poco más hasta que llegó a la puerta de su cuarto.

Entró a su oscura habitación —donde solo estaba una pequeña mesa, un guardarropa, y lo que ocupaba el espacio casi en su totalidad, era una cama— y después de alumbrarla se dirigió hacia el armario para buscar ropa cómoda que ponerse luego de que se duchara. Debía de hacerlo antes de que se dejara vencer por el agotamiento.

Posterior a ducharse y cambiarse, fue hacia la refrigeradora y sacó de ésta una lata de cerveza. La abrió y empezó a caminar hasta llegar y acomodarse en uno de los sillones frente a una mesa, frente a un televisor. Encendió el equipo y fue cambiando los canales hasta que resignado de no encontrar algo que lo mantuviese completamente distraído, lo apagó.

Sin intención dirigió una mirada fugaz a la bolsa desbordada de papel que estaba sobre la madera frente a sus ojos, y los pensamientos que se habían pausado por la mayor parte del día, regresaron a su mente con demasiada facilidad. La misma pregunta insegura, que tenía desde hace poco más de dos semanas, como una red de arañas, ocupó su mentenuevamente_ "¿Qué debería de hacer a partir de ese momento?"_

Mentiría si afirmara que no le interesaba leer las cartas, pero en ese momento no sabía si sería capaz de soportar el contenido de éstas. Le atemorizaban porque sabía que estaban repletas de letras para un hombre que no estuvo y que sobre todo no lo merecía. Podía predecir que en ellas había descripciones detalladas sobre días de desvelo que no vivió, historias de amigos y caídas que él no conocía, cumpleaños que no celebró, enfermedades que no pasó…

Había solicitado el encuentro con los niños porque pensó que eso le demostraría a aquella parte de sí mismo, que quería creer en el juicio de Chris al buscarlo, en que no habría forma absoluta en la que alguien como él fuese capaz de ser una buena figura paterna. Su intención, pues incluso antes de que se diera el suceso lo había decidido, era conocer un poco a los niños y luego no involucrarse con ellos más de lo necesario.

Pese a eso, en estos momentos su situación y futuro proceder no le eran tan claros como ayer. El pasar un día junto a los niños se sintió como solían ser esos días que pasaba junto a Sawamura, cuando era adolescente y sonreía con frecuencia, cuando disfrutaba de los momentos sin tener muchas preocupaciones, cuando esa extraña calidez, que recorría su pecho lentamente y se quedaba por más tiempo de lo que debía, era contagiada con un roce de dedos.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, se obligó a recordar que un buen día no significaba que lo bueno se quedaría para siempre y sobre todo, que añorar no es útil. Tomó el control del televisor y emprendió su búsqueda de distracción nuevamente, pero, al igual que en su intento anterior, ninguno de los diversos programas que se transmitían logró captar su atención.

Se inclinó un poco de su posición en el sofá y con lentitud como muestra de vacilación, agarró la bolsa que contenía los relatos de los que debió haber sido parte.

…

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a su cama, pero para su fortuna despertó apenas diez minutos después de que la alarma de su reloj sonara por primera vez —la cual ponía con una hora de antelación a lo necesario porque era habitual que ésta no lo despertara—. Cambió su posición sobre la cama y se sentó; su mano derecha llegó a su rostro y frotó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, entre tanto con su otra mano tanteaba sus alrededores en busca de sus gafas.

Prontamente, lo que tropezó con su mano no fueron los anteojos, sino una tibia hoja de papel. La tomó y por unos instantes la sostuvo frente a sus ojos para luego dejarla donde la había encontrado; sus ojos sin arreglo eran incapaces de leerla por segunda vez.

Halló sus lentes encima de la mesa que estaba a la izquierda de su cama. Los colocó en su cara y después de esto se levantó de donde reposaba. Estando de pie, sintió como si su cuerpo estuviese más ligero que en los días anteriores, pero al ver que el papel seguía en su cama, descansando con demasiada naturalidad, una parte de la sensación de pesadez regresó a su pecho.

Dándose por vencido, tomó y leyó unas cuantas líneas por segunda ocasión.

_Para el tonto de Miyuki Kazuya._

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Te escribo porque últimamente no he dormido mucho y en mi mente ha rondado tanto tu poco atractivo rostro, que me he animado a hacerlo._

_¿Te has acostumbrado al clima?, ¿Qué tal la comida?, ¿Cómo son las personas?, ¿Has hecho amigos? _

_Kanemaru dice que debería decirte, aunque yo aún no estoy completamente seguro si esté bien hacerlo._

_En realidad te escribo porque… ¡Miyuki Kazuya! Somos padres de gemelos._

_Los he nombrado Seiji y Eiji porque es más fácil de decir y riman. Mi abuelo dice que se parecen a mí, pero estoy seguro que también se parecen a ti, en especial esa risa engreída, ningún bebé aparte de los tuyos la podría tener._

Al terminar de releer dejó las páginas en la cómoda donde había encontrado sus gafas. Esa había sido la única carta que fue capaz de leer por la noche ya que aunque la eligió por estar al frente de todas, no esperó que se tratase de la primera carta que Sawamura le había deseado enviar—claramente no fue su primer intento, era notable puesto que aún tenía muchos manchones, algunas frases ilegibles y otras en su extraño formalismo de momentos nerviosos—.

Junto a ella se anexaba una foto de los niños, una copia de aquella que había visto en el pasillo de la casa de su padre unas horas atrás, donde los pequeños apenas tenían un mes de nacidos, pero su sonrisa era tan basta como la que usaban a lo largo de la tarde. —Sawamura mencionaba y bromeaba en la carta que lo hacían porque les había dicho su feo nombre—.

Sostuvo la foto en sus manos por unos momentos antes de ponerla con mucho cuidado en el estante donde estaba la carta. Todavía estaba confuso respecto a la manera en que podría afrontar sus circunstancias, pero para tener un poco de calma se forzó a llenar su mente con pensamientos de su trabajo.

…

En estos momentos, Sawamura Eiji se encontraba un poco triste. Esta tristeza era a causa que pese a que su profesor no estaba jugando con ninguno de los otros niños, él se veía imposibilitado de ir a recordarle de su ofrecimiento del viernes —le había prometido enseñarle a hacer un dibujo de un Tanuki—, porque uno de sus amigos, Satocchi, estaba dormido —Satocchi era un gran dormilón que se cansaba sin hacer mucho. Eiji lo admiraba porque podía dormirse en cualquier posición y en todo momento si así lo deseaba. Ese debía ser un talento, pensaba. —, y este era su día para cuidar de él luego de haber tomado la siesta.

Múltiples veces, dando suspiros entre cada fase, desplazó su mirada desde el suelo, en dirección a su amigo y por ultimo hacia su profesor. Era extraño que Todoroki-sensei estuviese solo y… pero no, Sawamura Eiji ya había tomado una decisión y ésta no iba a cambiar. No abandonaría a Satocchi, hacerlo era peligroso para ambos.

Comenzó a mover los cabellos de Satocchi —le parecían mágicos porque algunas veces eran negros y otras azules—, y al sentir en sus dedos lo suaves que eran, se animó de inmediato. Todavía tenía mañana, y muchos días más, para hacer el dibujo.

— ¿Ei-chan, qué haces? —sin que él lo notara su profesor había caminado desde la otra esquina de la habitación y ahora estaba parado frente a él— Así que hoy es tu turno —el adulto miraba a Satoru cuyo cuerpo estaba estirado sobre el piso y parte de su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo.

— ¡Todoroki-sensei! —Sonrió— ¡Sí! Este es mi día, mañana le toca a Harucchi y después a Seicchi.

— ¡Kahahaha! Ya veo. —el maestro se puso de cuclillas—. Toma —le dio una hoja de papel— Investigué y este es el más fácil de hacer.

— ¡Gracias! —Su profesor le dio el dibujo de un tanuki. Al verlo detenidamente, se decepcionó un poco — Sensei, ¿Por qué se parece a un perro?

— Yo también tuve esa duda. —su profesor parecía feliz por eso—Sanada-senpai dijo que era porque son familiares… lejanos

— ¿Lejanos? — ¿Cuáles eran esos tipos de familiares? Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, quizá eran los que viven en el campo como su otro abuelo.

—… Como primos —respondió inseguro y haciendo un gesto que a Eiji le pareció muy divertido— ¿Vas a dibujarlo?

— ¡Sí! Pero otro rato. Debo cuidar de Satocchi.

— Puedo cuidarlo si quieres —sugirió.

— No, no puede —negó fervientemente con su cabeza—. Seicchi nunca me deja. Yo no puedo dejar a Satocchi.

— ¡Me gusta eso! —el maestro le revolvió los cabellos y luego se puso de pie y se marchó.

El pequeño sostuvo la página lo más alto que sus pequeños brazos se lo permitían y evitar no pudo el sentirse muy feliz y agradecido, ahora ya podría hacer un Tanuki para su mami. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente y agradeció más porque Todoroki-sensei era muy amable al habérselo dado; con esto incluso podría hacer un primo del perro para su hermano, para su abuelo, para Chris-sama y también para Kazuya-kun. ¡Woah! Tenía muchos tanuki's por dibujar.

— Ei-chan toma. —la voz de su profesor, que nuevamente estaba frente a él, lo asustó—. Ahora podrás dibujar y cuidar de Sato-chan al mismo tiempo—le había llevado colores y páginas para que empezara con sus dibujos.

— ¡Sensei, muchas gracias!—añadiría otro tanuki a su lista.

— De nada. —el adulto puso las cosas a su lado, en el suelo, y luego se fue corriendo porque uno de sus compañeros lo llamaba.

Eiji quitó con mucho cuidado la cabeza de su amigo del reposo que tenía en sus piernas y la colocó en el suelo. Después de esto, tomó una página, un color verde, y puso frente a él su dibujo base.

…

— Miyuki-san, ¿podría revisar esto? —una de las mujeres de su sección estaba parada frente a él con un folder en sus manos. Se notaba un tanto nerviosa y podía entender el porqué de esto, pues era la primera vez que se encargaba de un proyecto.

— Muy bien. —le dijo luego de tomar los papeles.

El documento era sobre el presupuesto para un futuro proyecto del cual se esperaba tuviese mucho éxito.

Pese al corto tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el lugar, pensaba que las cosas marchaban bien, los trabajadores eran muy proactivos y tan eficaces en la mayor parte de sus asignaciones, que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había tenido que corregirle algo a cualquiera de ellos.

Lo único que lo había tomado desprevenido respecto al lugar sucedió en su primer día, cuando se reencontró con su compañero de cuarto en la universidad, Kuramochi Youichi, quien por casualidades de la vida, también trabajaba ahí. —Ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de obtener una beca para realizar sus estudios superiores en una universidad extranjera—.

Habían sido compañeros de piso por tres años, hasta que el de cabellos verdes decidió repentinamente regresar a Japón. Él, por su parte, al terminar la carrera el año siguiente, se quedó por otros dos más para poder realizar su maestría. Durante ese tiempo, trabajó para una compañía japonesa, en la que se desempeñó tan bien, que al finalizar sus estudios, se le ofreció ser gerente de la misma, pero en la sucursal japonesa.

…

— Seiji-kun, ¿Qué haces?

El pequeñín de ojos miel había estado en lo alto de un deslizadero por un largo rato, por lo que preocupado, el pequeño Kominato Haruichi, había decidido subir hasta donde éste estaba y preguntar si se encontraba bien.

— ¡Oh!, Haruichi-kun. —El castaño miró al más pequeño con sorpresa—Estoy esperando a que las agujas se muevan —comentó al mismo tiempo en que señaló con uno de sus dedos a la gran torre de cemento frente a la guardería, que poseía un hermoso y antiguo reloj al centro y en lo más alto de ella.

— ¿Por qué? —el de cabellos rosados dirigió una mirada confusa al reloj y luego a su amigo.

— ¿Prometes no decirle a Eiji? —Susurrando, con su dedo índice sobre su boca, pidió el pequeño—. Quiero que se sorprenda —sonrió confiadamente. Acto seguido levantó su mano derecha, escondió cuatro de sus dedos, y dejó en lo alto su diminuto meñique.

— Sí. Lo prometo. —Haruichi unió su meñique con el del otro niño.

— Hoy Miyuki Kazuya-kun vendrá a traernos. —Miró al reloj— La aguja pequeña debe estar en el seis para que él venga. Estoy esperando a que llegue ahí. —El niño sonreía ampliamente al finalizar de contar su secreto.

— ¿Quién es Miyuki Kazuya? —preguntó sonrojado Haruichi, pues él no sabía muy bien quién o qué era "Miyuki Kazuya".

El que sus amigos lo mencionaran de vez en cuando, le había hecho pensar que era un amigo que no ven otros, el mismo tuvo uno y Satoru-kun tiene un oso; pero parece que no era así, porque un amigo que solo tú puedes ver no puede ir a recogerte; Ryou-chan se lo dijo un día en el que él había solicitado tal cosa.

— Él es la tercera parte de mi mami. —Respondió con naturalidad Seiji, pese a que estaba algo desconcertado con la pregunta.

— ¿Y para Seiji-kun?—intentó otra vez Haruichi, y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar preguntarse si las personas tienen tres partes. Esperaba recordarlo más tarde para preguntarle a su papá.

— Miyuki Kazuya. —Seiji estaba más desconcertado que antes, no entendía las preguntas de su amigo, Miyuki Kazuya es Miyuki Kazuya.

— … Ya veo... —su duda no estaba resuelta pero decidió no preguntar más, porque su confusión solo aumentaría y su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de entender.

— ¿Haruichi-kun, recuerdas el cuento que nos relató el sensei?—luego de unos momentos en los que reinó el silencio, fue un cambio de tema inesperado, pero Haruichi ya estaba tan acostumbrado a cosas similares parte de ambos gemelos, que éste no lo tomó desprevenido.

— Fueron muchos Seiji-kun. —Respondió contrariado.

Su amigo debía ser más… espe…, esa palabra extraña que usaba Ryou-chan, para que pudiese saber a cuál de todos se refería. Una vez Todoroki-sensei habló de un dragón y en otra ocasión de un patito. Les había dicho el cuento del niño que salió del melocotón, el de las estrellas en el cielo que se ven una vez al año, el del pescador, el de pájaro…Eran muchas historias y Haruichi no las recordaba todas.

— El de la princesa que dormía —aclaró. Seiji confiaba en que su amigo lo recordara porque quería que le dijera que pensaba de su plan.

— …Creo que era "La bella… durmiente".

— ¡Sí, ese es!—Haruichi-kun es tan genial, pensó—Quiero llevar a Miyuki Kazuya a ver a mami…

— ¿Para qué le dé un beso y despierte?—aunque titubeante, el más joven de los niños terminó la oración del otro.

— ¡Sí! —Se equivocó, Haruichi-kun era mega genial—Eiji y yo ya le dimos un beso pero no pasó nada. —Agachó la cabeza, la sacudió de derecha a izquierda, y luego la levantó para ver al más pequeño directamente a los ojos, bueno, a los mechones que los escondían —Miyuki Kazuya-kun debe ser el indicado. Ni Chris-sama pudo hacerlo. —Razonó, luego suspiró con demasiada pesadez para su edad, pues le hubiese gustado ser el príncipe de su mami.

— Es una buena idea —Respondió apenado el de cabellos rosas. A él le gustaban muchos los cuentos, en especial los que le relataba su padre, por lo que pensó que sería bueno comprobar uno.

— Gracias Haruichi-kun—los dientes de Seiji eran visibles por el tamaño de su sonrisa.

— De nada —replicó sin saber el porqué del agradecimiento.

Después de eso, hubo otro momento de silencio entre ambos niños, en el cual se limitaron a disfrutar del ambiente. El día era muy fresco, había muchos árboles, hermosos y verdes, que se movían junto al viento, el sol era amable como a inicios de temporada y algunas mariposas todavía rondaban cerca de ellos.

— ¿Me puedo quedar contigo? —Haruichi preguntó apenado, quería estar con su amigo y pensaba que también sería bueno para aprovechar a ver a su papá llegar.

— ¡Claro que sí! —viendo entre él y el otro pequeño, Seiji añadió—Pero sería mejor que bajáramos. —Ahí arriba no podrían estar los dos, el deslizadero no era lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

— ¿Se verá el reloj desde abajo? —preguntó, para sus propósitos sería malo si no lo podían ver.

— No lo sé —titubeó entre tanto miraba hacia el suelo— ¡Bajemos y veamos! —sugirió al darse cuenta que sería lo mejor. Luego, teniendo el cuidado debido, los niños se deslizaron primero Seiji y luego Haruichi.

— No se ve muy bien —comentó Haruichi. Sus ojos solo podían distinguir la aguja más grande.

— Tienes razón… —Seiji tampoco podía ver la aguja pequeña—. ¡Ya sé! Podemos turnarnos y subir para ver si está cerca del seis. —Miró con entusiasmo a su compañero.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Y mientras esperamos podemos hacer un castillo!

…

— Muy bien pequeños, debemos prepararnos para marcharnos. —El joven maestro de cabello azabache aumentó un poco el volumen de su voz para obtener la atención de sus alumnos.

— ¡Sí! —fue el entendimiento general después de unos cuantos intentos de ganar su atención.

En seguida y con mucha diligencia, los niños recogieron y guardaron los juguetes, sacudieron sus ropas, prepararon sus pequeñas mochilas e hicieron un pequeño círculo en el salón mientras cada uno de ellos esperaba que los fueran a recoger.

A excepción de dos pequeños la mayoría de sus alumnos hizo esto. Dichos pequeños, eran Sawamura Seiji y Kominato Haruichi, quienes después de preparar y ordenar sus cosas, corrieron a sentarse cerca del deslizadero. Extrañado, el novicio educador se dirigió hacia donde estaban para preguntarles la razón detrás de su comportamiento. Luego de escucharla pensó que era muy linda y con una sonrisa en su rostro dejó que siguieran con ella.

— Buenas tardes, Tadano-san. —saludó al primer hombre que llegó a recoger a su hijo.

— Buenas tardes. —devolvió amablemente el saludo el hombre.

— Shinji-chan, ven.

Mientras esperaban a que el infante se pusiera sus zapatos, Todoroki-sensei reparó en que le parecía increíble que tanto el pequeño, que si bien no se parecía mucho al hombre frente a él, y su madre, a la cual era muy parecido tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad; compartieran la fascinación por la persona delante de él. Ambos, él pensaba, estaban enamoradísimos de Tadano-san.

— Buenas tardes, Okumura-kun. —el joven, que venía a recoger a su hermano, fue el segundo en llegar.

— Sato-chan, es tu turno.

En el primer día en que el muchacho pasó a recoger a su hermano, dado que el cabello de ambos no es del mismo tono, había dudado de su parentesco, pero, al ver en sus rostros la misma expresión, este hecho se le hizo tan innegable, que luego de una disculpa por su pensamiento, dejó que el pequeño de cabellos negros se marchara con el de cabellos rubios.

— Takako-san, buenas tardes.

La tercera persona en aparecer era un buena mujer, sonriente, y sobre todo amable en su opinión. Nunca olvidaría aquella ocasión en la que le había regalado una caja de bananas por esperar diez minutos más a que llegara por su hijo. Era muy buena.

— Masashi-kun. —Nombró al pequeño hijo de la mujer, el cual le parecía era demasiado idéntico a su padre.

Conforme pasaban los minutos uno por uno los niños se fueron marchando. Al paso de cuarenta minutos—iniciaba a despedirlos a las cinco treinta—, solo restaban tres, un pequeño que esperaba junto a él, y los dos que lo hacían contiguo al deslizadero.

— Nada-senpai, se te hizo tarde. —acusó. Su senpai era generalmente de los primeros en llegar aunque no fuese a recoger a alguno de los niños bajo su cuidado.

— No digas eso, Raichi. —sonrió el mayor. —Hoy tuve que hacer algo extra.

— ¿Qué…?—Se distrajo cuando vio unos mechones verdes asomarse por la esquina de la calle frente a la guardería, ya que en esta oportunidad, el hombre venía con un acompañante que no era el hermano mayor del niño. Debía ser precavido.

— Buenas tardes, lamento la demora Todoroki-sensei—Kuramochi inclinó un poco su cabeza al decir esto.

— No se preocupe—respondió luego de dejar salir de su boca una pequeña carcajada—no es problema. Todavía puedo esperar más tiempo—aseguró entusiasmado.

Este día su padre los iba a llevar, a él y su senpai, a comer carne después de terminar un poco de papeleo. Esperar para carne, cuando estaba a minutos de llegar a su boca, nunca podría ser algo malo.

— Buenas tardes, soy Miyuki Kazuya—mencionó al ver que los ojos del maestro, que demostraban cautela y recelo, se toparon con los suyos por un instante —Yo he venido por…

— ¡Kazuya-kun! ¿Por qué estás aquí? —un sorprendido y alegre Eiji gritó.

— ¡Ah! Usted es el hijo de Miyuki-san. —Recordó que por la mañana el señor le había comentado que su hijo vendría a traer a los gemelos. —Lo siento por dudar —dijo con nerviosismo.

— No importa. —le aseguró—. Estoy aquí para llevarlos a casa —respondió a Eiji, luego cuando vio hacia dentro del recinto, en busca de otro gemelo, se preocupó al no verlo— ¿Dónde está Seiji? —preguntó al mismo tiempo en que Kuramochi lo hacía por Haruichi. Ninguno de los niños parecía estar en el lugar.

— ¡Ah! Ellos han estado esperando cerca del deslizadero. —Señaló hacia el lugar—. Parece que Sei-chan quería saber el momento exacto en qué llegarán las seis. —Frunció el ceño, ya eran las seis y un cuarto—Iré a llamarlos. —dijo con calma antes de irse corriendo.

Al llegar al lugar, vio que uno de chiquillos estaba en lo más alto del deslizadero, con sus ojos fijos a la torre frente a ellos. Siguiendo la vista del niño, también miró hacia el reloj y fue entonces que comprendió porqué los niños todavía esperaban a que llegaran las seis. El aparato se había detenido a las cinco con cincuenta y cinco minutos.

— Haru-chan, Sei-chan —los niños dirigieron su vista hacia él, Haruichi desde lo alto y Seiji desde abajo del juego—, es hora de irse —le dio la mano a Seiji para que se levantara—, los están esperando —después de ayudar al otro niño, movió sus manos indicándole a Haruichi que bajara.

— Pero todavía falta para las seis —un confundido Seiji dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la torre.

— El reloj se ha parado, en estos momentos son las seis con veinte —explicó y mostró el reloj en su muñeca. Al verlo, Seiji entendió porque le había parecido que había mucho tiempo entre casi las seis y las seis en punto.

— Entonces, ¿Miyuki Kazuya-kun ya vino? —Seiji preguntó a la vez que extendía la mano a Haruichi para que se levantara de la arena.

— ¿Y mi papá? —Haruichi cuestionó entretanto sacudía sus ropas.

— Si. —respondió al tomar en cada una de sus manos, una mano de cada niño—ellos los están esperando.

Los tres caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar a la entrada de la guardería, donde el profesor soltó las manos de los pequeños y dejó que corrieran hasta las personas que los venían a recoger.

— Seicchi mira. —Un muy sonriente Eiji señalaba a Miyuki.

— ¡Miyuki Kazuya-kun! ¡Viniste! —Seiji le dedicó una sonrisa grande al llegar a donde los dos lo esperaban—Eiji, ¿te sorprendiste?

— Sí, mucho. —gritó lleno de alegría.

— ¡Ah!, Haruichi-kun. —Seiji recordó su plática de poco antes— él es Miyuki Kazuya-kun —movió sus manos entre su amigo y Miyuki a modo de presentación.

— Hola —sonrojado hasta más no poder, saludó débilmente el pequeño Haruichi. Miyuki Kazuya estaba frente a él, era una persona.

— Hola, mucho gusto. —respondió Miyuki. El niño era muy parecido a su hermano mayor. — Gracias por cuidar de ellos. —dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, pero de igual forma ocasionó que el pequeño se escondiera detrás de las piernas de Kuramochi.

— Dice que de nada —Kuramochi transmitió el mensaje pues fue el único que alcanzó a escucharlo—. Haruichi, despídete —se agachó un poco para reconfortarlo. — Debemos irnos, Ryou-san nos espera —a la mención de su hermano, el niño se entusiasmó de inmediato.

— Adiós Seiji-kun, Eiji-kun —movió su mano derecha— ...adiós Miyuki Kazuya —esta vez habló con el mismo volumen, pero no sabía porque su papá se reía por lo último que dijo.

— Adiós Miyuki Kazuya —burló Kuramochi antes de dar vuelta y empezar a caminar. —Adiós minis Sawamura —Una de sus manos cogió una del pequeño de cabellos rosas.

— Adiós Haruichi-kun.

— Adiós Harucchi.

— Adiós Mochi-san —dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

— Sí, adiós Mochi-san —mofó Miyuki. — Bien, ¿Nos vamos? —él mismo tomó una de las manos de cada niño.

— ¡Sí! —fue la respuesta en conjunto.

.

.

* * *

**Así que...Ha pasado algún tiempo.**

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por leer.  
(Lamento errores y si está feo al leer. Reviso mañana)**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias infinitas.**

**Gracias especiales a aquellos que siguen esto a pesar de mi tardanza. **

**.**


End file.
